The Huntresses 2: The Warrior Twins
by JennaGreenleaf
Summary: Jenna Greenleaf is back. After being freed of her Mother's tyranny, the hardships are not over for Jenna. They come in a past she did not even try to hide, Jasper, and ancient prophesy, and a Father who just won't leave the ladies alone. Don't own it.
1. Chapter 1

1

"Maybe he had surgery," Holly Short said, "Let's get out of here." _Double time, Commander. Before I pass out again. _

"No," Root said. He looked back at his female officer.

Holly's head clouded up. Her vision blurred. She tried to focus on her commander, but the whole terminal spinned. Her gun clattered to the stone floor.

_Get me out of here! I'm going to pass out, and then we're all going to die! Oh my god, is he just going to stand there? I need help. Maybe I should say it out loud._

Holly tried. She really did. But her mouth just wouldn't form actual words.

Behind her visor, Holly's eyes were distant and unfocused. They rolled in their sockets, looking for something. It took the Commander a couple of moments to realize she was looking for him. Julius covered the distance between him and Holly just in time to catch the Fairy-elf as her legs buckled beneath her.

Root manually activated Holly's wings. As the elf drifted towards the door, uncontiousness hit her-hard. Her head rolled to one side.

"Foaly, you getting this?" Commander Root asked into his helmet-mike, "We need an ambulance."

"What happened to her, Julius?" The centaur asked cautiously.

"How should I know? I'm not a doctor. She was fine one minute and like this the next."

A stretcher was waiting for Holly and Root when they came out of the terminal. Julius lifted the uncontious elf onto the stretcher, after detaching her wings. Commander Root was not allowed to ride with Holly to the clinic.

"She's a strong elf," The warlock paramedic said, "The strongest I've ever seen. She's stronger than me, but a bit weaker than a demon warlock. She has major self-control, but could easily fry your brain."

"Major self-control? She certainly doesn't like to follow orders."

"Think of it this way, Julius," Foaly chimed in, "If she didn't have major self-control, you, and quite a few others, would be dead."

"Don't call me Julius!" Root barked. He and Foaly followed the ambulance to the clinic.

"I don't get it," The Commander said as the LEP transport shuttle weaved its way through the crowded Haven streets, "Why didn't Holly just tell us about this magic thing?"

"What? The part about her being a descendant of King Frond and having major magical powers? Cause we would have treated her differently," Foaly replied, stamping his hoof, "and she absolutely hates being treated differently. But look at her sister, and the amount of magic that she has. Holly is from the same gene pool, so, shouldn't she be similar to Jenna? And anyway, Holly already told us one of her secrets. The major one in her life."

"True enough. Can't this bucket go any faster?"

"Sorry Commander, I don't control traffic."

"You do now. Get us through this jam!"

Foaly pressed a button and all the lights changed.

The ambulance got a free ride through the city. But even with the light change, it took Foaly and Root almost half an hour to get through. By the time they reached the hospital, Holly had a bed in the intensive care unit.

"We don't really know what's wrong with her," Said the nurse who showed them in, "She's just lying there, uncontious. We had to issue her a modified sprite clinic gown, but otherwise, she seems perfectly happy and healthy. She-"

"Hang on. Why did you give her a sprite gown? She's an elf." Foaly questioned.

"See for yourself." The nurse led them around a corner and into a small room. Holly was lying on a bed in the corner. Her face was pale as a ghost, which frightened the fairies because Holly's usual colour was a rich, coffee-coloured brown, but otherwise she looked perfect. Except-

"Well I never" Foaly and Root stared at Holly, stunned. Because on Holly's back was a pair of wings.

No1 poked his head through the door, surprising everyone enough to pull them out of their trance, "We heard Holly was sick and came to see her," The young demon warlock explained, "She looks really bad. Wings? Weird." Qwan followed through the door.

"Oh gods," Qwan muttered, "I haven't seen this for several thousand years."

"What? The wings on an elf? The fact that she is a descendant of King Frond?"

"Both. She's evolving," Replied the old warlock, "We need to get her to the surface. She needs a green space and natural light to complete the process."

"Getting her to the surface is easy, but where are we going to find a space with no threat of humans?"

Foaly glanced at Root and spoke two words, "Artemis Fowl"

"Of course." Root growled.

As Root was preparing to contact Artemis, he was taking his four-year-old twin brothers down to the stables to see their ponies with Butler.

"Myles, stay on the path. Beckett, that mud is not for jumping in. Don't make me take you back. You won't get to see Red until tomorrow if you keep this up."

"Wow, Artemis. You're getting good at this big brother thing." Butler commented casually.

"It's easier than some things I've done," He responded. The communicator ring that Holly had given him beeped once, "Butler, can you take the twins? I have to take this call."

"Of course. Say hi to Holly for me, and Julius. It's really weird that No1 brought him back from the dead, is it not?"

"Tell me about it" Artemis answered, and then hurried down the path.

Artemis flicked the setting on the communicator to project. But instead of the hologram being of Holly, it was of Root.

"What happened to Holly?" he demanded.

"By gods, Mud Boy, do you read minds now too?"

"No. This is Holly's communicator. She's the only one who has it."

"Oh, yeah. Look, Artemis, we need to get Holly above ground. Do you know of any green spaces that have no threat of being invaded by other Mud Men who don't know about us?

"Yes"

"Where?"

"Here. We've got a few acres of untouched grassland behind the manor."

"Perfect. Get your family out of the house."

"When will you be here?"

"As soon as we can."

"Butler, we have a problem," Artemis called, "We must get Mother, Father, and the twins out of the manor now. I don't know the details, but something is wrong with Holly. There bringing her here soon." The teenager continued up the pathway. "Mother," he called when he entered the house, "Mom, I have to talk to you."

Angeline Fowl descended the stairs, "What is it, Arty?" She asked.

"My friends are coming. I need at least Father and the twins out of the manor for the entire afternoon, perhaps part of the evening."

Mrs. Fowl nodded. After all, she knew all about the fairies. "That shouldn't be a problem."

Mrs. Fowl removed herself, Mr. Fowl, and the twins from the manor fairly easily. The fairies arrived just minutes after they left. Artemis gasped when he saw Holly being unloaded on a stretcher.

"What is wrong with her?" he asked, "Why does she have her wings on?"

"No time, Fowl, we have to do this now or we loose her." Root said.

"Thanks, Artemis" Foaly said.

"Loose her? What are you talking about?"

"We don't really know what's wrong with her. Qwan has a theory, but we don't know. Apparently, this hasn't happened in a couple thousand years."

"What hasn't happened?" Artemis exclaimed, "Come on, People. I've given up my land, and you still won't tell me?"

But there was no time for explanations. Holly screamed on the gurney. A blood-curdling scream that almost made Artemis throw up. It was the kind of sound that could make even the most compassionless psychopath feel remorse. The bonds tying her to the board melted away. Holly shrieked in pure agony. "JENNA! CARLISLE!" she cried. Butler held Root back from running to her, to fill in for her missing brother and sister. Holly was engulfed by a pod of blue, gold, and violet light and levitated five feet above the ground. This went on for several minutes. Then the light dispersed. Slowly, Holly came back to Earth. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she collapsed, her legs not able to carry her own weight. The elf's body was shaking, and tears streamed down her cheeks unchecked.

Artemis, Foaly, Root, and another LEP elf whom Artemis didn't know, were at her side in a instant. Holly opened her eyes. For a second, they were not the usual hazel and blue, but a strange violet. It was the same colour as Jenna's eyes. Then they were back to normal. She choked in a breath of air and struggled to sit up, coughing up a mysterious mucus-like mixture all the while. The mysterious elf dashed behind her to support her back.

"Exactly as I said." Qwan whispered to No1, oblivious to Holly's obviously excruciating pain.

"Eric" Holly said weakly, her voice straining with the simple name.

"I'm right here, honey."

_Honey?_ Artemis thought.

"Artemis," Holly breathed, "Julius. Foaly. Thank you for everything. This is Eric Skystar."

"And let me introduce you to the future Mrs. Holly Skystar." Eric said, peering between Holly's pointy ears.

"What? So you're engaged now are you Holly?" Foaly stuttered, "When did this happen?"

Holly blacked out for a few seconds, "Two weeks ago," Holly responded when she regained consciousness, gazing up at Eric, who was kneeling behind her, "The wedding is planned for July."

"That's only three months away." Root said.

"Three months is enough time," Eric responded, "Holly started planning with Cameron the day I proposed."

"I didn't know you were much for planning, Holly." Artemis teased.

"That was then, this is now."

"Holly," Root said urgently, "We need to get out of here before

Artemis' family returns. Can you walk?"

The elf struggled to to her feet and stayed upright for a few seconds, but then her legs gave way and she crumpled into Artemis, "Nope. Can't do that yet," She replied, laughing, "But I probably can do this." She lifted of into the air. It was only then that Artemis realized her wings were part of her body, not a machine strapped to her body.

"How did she grow wings?" He asked, astonished.

"According to Qwan, she evolved," Foaly responded, "It's really weird, I know. The doctors said she was really strong. More magical than an elfish warlock, but still a bit weaker than No1 and Qwan. She could easily melt the brain of everyone on and under the planet if she got angry."

"Then why am I still alive? Why is Opal Koboi still alive?"

"Apparently she's got 'major' self-control" The centaur answered.

"Weird."

"Yep. Look at Root. He can hardly speak. This is probably going to give him a heart attack and then he's going to die all over again."

Three months later, Root still hadn't gotten used to the fact that Holly was getting married. He never thought of Holly 'tying the knot' anytime soon. It didn't help that the elf kept having fainting spells at any given moment, including in the middle of missions. Qwan had said that they would last for only a few more months when Holly had fainted in the middle of a Recon with Trouble Kelp and had nearly gotten herself killed. Root had taken her out of Active duty after that. But when the younger elf had asked him to hand her off to Eric like her father would have had he still been part of her life-and not the sick pervert he actually was-Julius had graciously accepted.

Of course, Holly had asked Artemis, Butler, and Juliet to the wedding. She had asked her half-sister and half-brother, Jenna Greenleaf and Carlisle Cullen, but they had been unavailable. Holly understood. With both of them being vampires, it would be too hard for them to be underground, breathing air saturated with Fairy and fairy blood. Holly had appointed her best friend and Eric's only younger sister, Cameron, to be her only bridesmaid. Cameron's son and daughter, 25 year old Kim and 5 year old Seth were to be in the wedding too.

The day of the wedding was apon her, and Holly was a nervous wreck. She fanatically called Artemis, who was preparing to board a shuttle to the Lower Elements.

"Hey, Holly."

"Artemis, thank you. It's great to hear your voice."

"And yours, Holly. How are you feeling?" Artemis asked, sensing the tension in her voice.

"Like I've been dipped in animal fat."

"Oh. It's that bad?" Animal fat was poison to fairies. It turns their own power rancid.

"That and worse. I've spent most of the time I've been awake over the toilet. But you didn't need to know that."

"Isn't Cameron there?"

"No. And she won't be for another half hour. I'm really sorry to bother you now, but I'm an absolute basket case right now. I just need someone to talk to until she shows up."

"Well, I've got about an hour until the shuttle leaves, so I'm all ears."

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?"

"Let's start at the beginning of our friendship."

"Agreed."

They talked for about fifteen minuets. When they got to the part where Holly had died and then Artemis had brought her back to life, Holly had to excuse herself. She left the communicator's receiver face up, so Artemis could hear her throw up noisily.

"Holly," Artemis said when she returned to the phone, "You'll do absolutely fine. This is Eric we're talking about. Come on, you're a decorate LEP officer. You and Eric have been dating for years. And Root won't let you fall in the isle. He'll pinch you if you faint again. Just think of it as another mission. It's no more than an obstacle to overcome. You can do it."

"I'm surprised, Artemis. You really know how to raise a girl's spirits."

"Correction. A woman's spirits. Like it or not, that's what you are, Holly."

Holly laughed, "Thanks, Arty."

_There it is again,_ Artemis thought, _Arty_.

"Cameron just showed up. See you at the ceremony, Arty. Try not to let me do anything stupid."

"Don't think like that Holly. This may very well be the best day of your life," Artemis said, "Bye."

"Goodbye. Have a good shuttle flight."

"Alright, I'll try."

Six hours later, Artemis, Butler, and Juliet sat at the back of a beautifully decorated wedding chapel.

"Wow, Holly really outdid herself." Artemis whispered to Butler.

"Yes. The only wedding I've been to that was grander than this was

your parent's." The large bodyguard agreed.

Eric was standing beside the priest, and beside him was seven of his brothers. The music started. Cameron began the slow march down the

isle, followed by Kim and Seth. A hush fell over the crowd. Holly entered the isle, arms linked with Julius.

Holly was absolutely breathtakingly beautiful. She wore an floor-length white dress that hugged her thin, fit figure. She looked like an angel. Her veil was translucent, almost opaque. But everyone could see her beaming smile.

"Looks like she got over her anxiety." Juliet whispered. Artemis had told them about his conversation with Holly that morning.

Holly's strapless dress opened up to reveal most of the elf's back. It framed her body perfectly. She carried a bouquet of pink lilies in one hand. The veil she wore also had pink lilies.

But one aspect of Holly's appearance surprised Artemis more than anything, even her wings. Holly had had a crew cut for as long as Artemis had known her. But now- now it was beyond belief. The elf's auburn hair framed her facial features and then went straight as an arrow to her waist.

The six elves reached the stage and climbed the steps. Root placed Holly's free hand in Eric's and took his place in the front row.

Vows between the elves were exchanged fairly quickly. They had their arms around each other and were kissing in a matter of minutes.

The guests, following the bride and groom, filed into the ballroom for the reception party. Holly started off the dancing with Root, and then Eric cut in. Foaly danced a bit with Holly and then went off with his wife. Half an hour into the party, Holly ran and grabbed Artemis.

"Come on, Mud Boy. Are you just going to stand there? Loosen up. Let's dance," She and Artemis went out onto the floor, "You were right, Arty," Holly said, "This is the best day of my life. Thank you."

"You're very welcome. Congratulations, Mrs. Skystar."

Holly laughed. They danced in sighlence for a while, and then Eric cut in. Artemis was then claimed by Cameron, Kim, and quite a few fairies he didn't know. At last, he was dancing with Juliet.

After his short dance with Butler's sister, Artemis left the dance floor.

"Wow, Artemis. You're quite popular tonight." Butler said.

"The only one more popular than you is Holly." Juliet laughed, coming up behind him. She had dressed up for the occasion, too, wearing a low-cut emerald green dress that perfectly matched her eyes.

Artemis looked out onto the floor. Holly was invisible in a crowd of fairies. But with his extra height, he easily picked her out. Holly pushed her way out of the group and then shielded. Artemis put on his shield-filtered sunglasses.

He motioned for Cameron and Juliet to follow him. They quietly followed Holly progress until they found her, unshielded, throwing up noiselessly behind the chapel. Artemis and Juliet stayed hidden, but Cameron continued to her side. It was not a pretty sight.

"Holly?" Cameron whispered, "Are-."

"No," Holly moaned, "I'm not okay. I thought it was just nerves this morning, but it's something more. And all that fainting...oh, oh, oh!"

"Come on, we'll take you to the hospital."

"What about Eric?"

"Artemis will get him, won't you?"

"Of course," Replied the Irish boy, stepping out from behind the trees, "Meet you at the shuttle in five?"

Cameron nodded, and then held Holly's hair as she threw up again.

Artemis and Juliet raced into the hall, "You get Butler, I'll grab Eric" he told her. They split up.

Artemis grabbed Eric and pulled him out of the ballroom.

"What are you doing, Mud boy? Kidnapping me like you did Holly?"

"Just shut up and follow. For Holly's sake."

"Holly's sake? What?"

Artemis spinned around to face Eric. "Look, Eric. Holly's really sick. We're taking her to the hospital and she wants you to be with her."

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Eric yelled over his shoulder, already running to Holly and Cameron. Butler, Juliet, and Root were by the transport.

"Come on, Arty, let's go!" Juliet called, "Cameron and Holly went ahead. Holly's really bad."

The weaved through the streets to the hospital, making it in record time. Artemis and Eric went ahead.

"She's in room 123 of the maternity ward," The nurse said helpfully.

"Thank you" Artemis responded, not even bothering to process what the girl had said. He and Eric bounded to Holly's door and knocked quietly. Cameron let them in.

"Wow, you guys look like you ran all the way here." Holly joked, her usual high spirits returned to her. She was lying on a hospital bed. It looked to Artemis like she had a pillow on her torso. But then something clicked.

"Maternity ward. Maternity ward. Why didn't I see that?" He groaned.

"See what?" Eric questioned.

Artemis was about to open his mouth when Holly spoke, "I'm pregnant," she announced, "With twins. That's why I've been fainting so

much."

Eric looked like _he_ was about to faint, "Pregnant? Twins? My twins?" he muttered. Then he broke out in a smile, "Oh, Holly! We're going to be parents!"

"I know!"

"Twins?" Butler said, poking his head through the door, "What's this about the twins?"

"Not Miles and Beckett. Holly's twins" Artemis said as Root and Juliet filed into the room.

"Since when does Holly have twins?"

"Since now."

"Holly's pregnant? Cool!" No1 strode into the room, followed by Qwan and Foaly.

"Did I hear correctly? Twins?" asked Qwan.

"Yes."

"Congratulations. You guys will be parents in three months."

"Three months?" Holly asked, struggling to sit up. No1 whipped a pillow behind her to support her back.

"Speed pregnancy," he answered, "It happens to fairies are having twins. They mature faster than regular fairies."

"Well, three months is better than six, isn't it?" Holly asked jokingly.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Three days before Holly's due date, Artemis Fowl boarded a shuttle to the Lower Elements. Jenna Greenleaf was with him to assist if anything went wrong. Jenna was a Fairy-Elf-Vampire who he and Holly had met a couple of months earlier. It turned out that Jenna's true name was Annabeth Trinity Ellanora Minerva Greenleaf, and she was Holly's sister. Half-sister. Holly also had a half-brother, Carlisle Cullen. Jenna was clearly suffering, the scent of fairy blood sweeter than any other, including human. Even though her eyes were flat black with thirst, Artemis couldn't help but find beauty in her face.

_ Blasted puberty_, he thought, and he knew she could hear it. She was a mind-reader, after all.

They certainly didn't look it, but the truth was that Artemis was almost three years Jenna's senior. The reason for this was a little out-of-space-and-time trip Artemis took with Holly and a bunch of demons to bring the demons back into space and time. But Jenna was frozen at fifteen, like she had been for nine months since becoming a vampire.

"Don't talk out loud. Talk through your thoughts. I'll project my answers back to you. I won't be breathing throughout the trip." Jenna had warned him, and he agreed. Neither of them wanted any fairy fatalities on the way underground.

Jenna was having troubles. Artemis could see it clear as day.

_Just a few more minutes, Jenna,_ he thought. Jenna was stiller than a stone at his side. She didn't project back.

It was an awkward ride. They didn't talk, but Jenna could hear all of Artemis' thoughts. She didn't break the one-way mental silence.

Jenna's wings were shimmering into focus. She was loosing her control over her magic. Any second, the shuttle could be reduced to ashes. Artemis had to act quickly, but for once, he had no idea what to do.

_Just let them show,_ he thought. She obliged. There were a few strangled gasps from the surrounding fairies.

Artemis decided to distract the beautiful girl beside him with a mental debate on the Big Bang Theory. Jenna's intellect was similar to his own. This got them through the last couple of minutes without Jenna breaking.

"Thanks, Arty." Jenna said as they reach air less saturated with fairy blood.

Cameron and Kim picked up the pair at the shuttle port. Again, Jenna was uncomfortable. Artemis explained the situation and continued the debate with Jenna, though it didn't last very long. Jenna had inherited the memories of all of the Fairy-Elves in existence, and that line started before the universe was created.

Ten minutes later, they were at Holly and Eric's house. Jenna exhaled with relief as soon as she was out of the shuttle. Fresh-no, fresh_er_-air.

Cameron let them into the house with a key from her pocket. It was a beautiful and simple house. It was beautiful because it was simple. It was so Holly.

When they entered, Holly was curled up in a loose fetal position on the couch with Eric sitting beside her. They were talking to a hologram of Commander Root, who was just checking in. Jenna heard Root breath in sharply.

Holly twisted around, "Jenna! Artemis! You made it!" Then she noticed Jenna's pained expression and coal-black eyes, "Jenna? Are you okay?"

"Just give me a minute to get used to all this fairy blood. But next time I come down here, I am not using a shuttle. I'll fly. That was the worst hour of my life."

"She's not joking," Artemis said, "If you think she looks bad now, it was twenty times worse on the shuttle-"

"-and you're blabbering, Artemis." Jenna concluded, her tone flat and not even the slightest bit comical. That shut the Irish boy up fast. Jenna let her wings show and slumped against Artemis. He led her to the couch.

"Jenna? You sure?"

"Yes. Just give me a minute. I've got to let my gift kick in. Don't mind me."

All this time, Root was stunned, "Who is that?" He managed to ask.

"That's Jenna," Holly answered, "The Fairy-Elf-vampire Artemis and I met a couple of months ago."

"Vampire?" Hologram Root cried, "You want her in the room with you when you give birth? With all that blood?"

"Of course I do, Julius! Jenna is my sister and I trust her!"

"Of course, Holly, Julius, I won't be in the room with everyone." Jenna said.

_What?_ thought Holly, a bit hurt.

"Holly, I almost killed someone on the way down here. I know the limits of my self-control gift. With all that blood, Julius is right. I could kill you, the babies, and everyone in the room before you could snap your fingers. I'm not putting myself in that situation," Jenna's cell phone rang. She recognized Shane's ringtone. It was her song, the one Shane had sung with her at camp, "Excuse me, I have to take this call." She went into the hallway.

"Shane, what's up?" Jenna asked.

"We can't be together, Jenna." Shane blurted.

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't-I'm not-I can't-It's not you, it's me." And then the line went dead.

Jenna clicked the phone shut, shocked. She shrank against the wall and sank to the ground. Jenna remained there for a long time, until Artemis came and found her.

"Artemis," Holly said, "Jenna's been gone a long time. Can you make sure she's okay?"

"Of course. I'm kind of worried about her," Artemis rose from the couch and walked into the hallway. There he saw Jenna, curled up in a ball on the floor, still as stone. He went, sat beside her and put his arms around her, "What happened, Jenna?" He asked.

"Shane just dumped me. Over the phone." She choked, and leaned into his chest. Jenna remembered a dim memory of her and Shane at camp. She hitched a sob.

In the living room, Holly's water broke. She started gasping, swallowing the air like she was suffocating, "It's starting," she forced between gasps. Jenna was instantly alert. She sprinted into the room and scooped Holly up. She sprinted to the shuttle, with everyone trailing her. Jenna placed Holly in the front seat and then ran and grabbed Artemis, who was just leaving the house, the slowest of the bunch.

Jenna sat in the back, sandwiched in between Artemis and Cameron. She was doing her best to keep herself calm and Holly in as little pain as possible. But it was hard with four elves and one human in a cramped car. Luckily, the drive was only a few minutes.

Jenna carried Holly to the stretcher when they arrived at the hospital. The fairies, human, and vampire followed to the delivery room, and Jenna stopped by the window with Artemis while everyone else went in.

Jenna and Artemis stood outside the delivery room for fourteen hours. Well, Jenna stood. Artemis fell asleep. At four o'clock in the morning on September 18th, Holly gave birth to Vanessa and Jenni Skystar.

As soon as the blood was cleaned up (the doctors using straight bleach at Holly's request), Jenna and Artemis entered the room.

Holly was holding two young beautiful baby elves. They both had a pair of wings. What surprised Artemis about their appearances was their eyes. They were mismatched on both of Holly's daughters. One eye was Holly's hazel, and the other eye was Artemis' own blue one. It surprised him to see his own features in the twins. Some of his DNA must have gotten into Holly's system when they switched eyes.

About twenty minutes later, Jenna did something the surprised Artemis even more.

"Cameron, Kim, take Vanessa and Jenni." They obeyed because of Jenna's anxious tone.

"What? Jenna-" And then the contractions started again, "Jenna. Explain." Holly gasped.

"Triplets" Jenna said.

"Cora-" Holly started to say a name and then her breath cut off. Tears streaked down Holly's cheeks. All of a sudden, she vomited a fountain of blood. It landed all over Artemis and Jenna.

Artemis placed himself between Jenna and Holly, anticipating what was going to happen. Jenna lunged and caught his throat, driving venom into it. His blood was hot and wet, but she managed to pull away. She composed herself, and left Artemis crumpled on the floor.

Holly was in a lot of pain. The doctors had run in to try to deliver the baby, but they had to do an emergency c-section.

Jenna was feeling Holly's pain. She was on the floor, coughing and gasping. Reality of what she had done hit her. She had changed Artemis. Without his permission. She crawled over to him and put her mouth against his throat again. Jenna sucked out any traces of the venom, leaving Artemis completely human.

The doctors had gotten the baby out of Holly. Another beautiful baby girl, exactly alike her sisters. The doctors were now focusing on saving Jenna's sister's life. Cameron and Kim had even stepped in with their magic, and so did Eric. Jenna took up a position to Holly's right. One hand went on the older elf's forehead, and the other on her heaving chest, "Livra" the fifteen-year-old sobbed tearlessly after a wave of deja vu hit her. Violet sparks erupted from her fingertips like a raging river. She pushed every spark of magic into Holly's body. She felt the elf's body being healed. It was all over in a few seconds.

Holly opened her eyes. They were glassy. "Jenna" she said weakly, "You saved me." And then she fell into a deep, natural sleep.

"We all did" Jenna said, and her head hit Holly's pillow.

Artemis woke up in a hospital bed. He sat bolt upright, remembering the events that had happened before he had passed out. Jenna had bit him. Why wasn't he dead? Why wasn't he a vampire? His hands instinctively went up to his throat. Was there something off about his skin? Yes, there was. There was a crescent-shaped mark, a few degrees colder than the rest of his skin. For some reason, Artemis knew he would carry that scar forever.

The teenager studied his surroundings. He was defiantly in a hospital, but the room was not like Holly's. Beside him, in another bed, Jenna lay, still uncontious.

"Jenna?" He asked tentatively.

The girl's eyes flew open. So she wasn't uncontious, "Finally," she said. "Nobody will take me seriously when I tell them I'm a vampire. Not even when I show them. It's too bad I can't _mesmerize_ them. Holly just got released yesterday. She was in here this morning. That-"

"Wait. How long have I been out for?"

"Four days. You should see Nessie, Jenni, and Corri. They grow like Renesmee does."

"How's Holly?"

"Fit as a fiddle. No more fainting spells. That was some healing I gave her after Corri was born. Knocked me out for a good twenty minutes. Anyway, they think I'm insane. The doctors, I mean. They won't release me until I stop thinking I'm a vampire. But that will never happen, because I am a vampire! I feel like the walls are closing in on me. I'm extremely thirsty right now. I may have to kill somebody to get them to listen to me. And then I have to get above ground and talk to Shane face to face," Jenna said, "that boy has a lot to answer for."

"Oh, no. He didn't. After all this time. And he thought I was the fake. All this time, it was him." Jenna said after a minute.

"Shane?"

Jenna nodded, "I can't believe him! How could he do this to me? Have the last eleven months meant nothing to him? I revealed my true nature to him. I revealed my true name to him," She fumed, "I thought he was special. But he was just like every other teenager from the dawn of time. The only one I should have trusted with my true name-Annabeth Trinity-other than my family is you. You can keep a secret."

"What are the triplets like?" Artemis inquired, quite anxious to change the subject.

"They have the most beautiful eyes. Nessie-Vanessa-and Jenni, well, you saw their eyes. But with Corri-Coral-well, I can't even begin to describe them. They are the same colour as my eyes, or so Holly says, when I'm not thirsty. So, violet."

"And?"

"And they grow so fast. The triplets are well on their way to being toddlers, after only four days. They'll be fully grown in three or four years, judging by the average height of fairies. Holly is amazed. Holly is amazing. With the rate at which the triplets are growing, Holly will be back on the force in a matter of days. Her magic has already cured her of the baby bump, and she's back in tiptop shape. Vanessa, Jenni, and Coral can speak better than most adults, and can easily fend for themselves. Their intellect has surpassed mine, and is gaining on yours. But I do not believe theirs will pass yours. You are too smart. I don't know where they got their smarts from, because neither Holly nor Eric are geniuses. Don't get me wrong-they're really bright, but Nessie, Corri, and Jenni are brilliant. I'm amazed. Oh. Their smarts must have come from Father. That's how I got my intellect."

"How did Holly pick their names?"

"Well, with Jenni and Vanessa, if you put them in that order, they mean _white butterfly_. They have the same names as Eric's mother and aunt, who were twins. When you see the triplets, you will see how those names are apt. And Coral; Coral was Holly's mother's name. Coral Short worked with the LEPmarine. She died when the submarine she was trailing doused her ship with radioactive waste. It took her all of a week to die. That was, like, twenty years ago now. Holly has had no family for over two decades other than Commander Root. And then finding out her father was still alive, and she had a half-brother and half-sister, that was traumatizing. Truthfully, I'm the only one who fully understands my sister. I also know what it's like to loose family members. And then find out people you thought were dead really weren't, and that they had abandoned you and your siblings. Especially since I raised myself. That really upsets Holly, but she is good at hiding that."

Artemis was drowsy. His eyelids drooped, and he collapsed against his pillow.

"Go ahead" Jenna said. As if Artemis needed her consent to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

3

When Artemis reopened his eyes, it was dark. The only light in the room came from a pair of violet eyes. The teenager's first reaction was terror, but then he realized that they were Jenna's eyes.

"Jenna?" Artemis whispered.

_Shh, _she projected into his head, _Don't talk out loud._

_Alright,_ he agreed silently.

_How are you?_

_ I don't know. I feel fine._

_ No intolerable fire?_

_ No, why?_

_ I just wanted to make sure I got all the venom out of your system. And by the way, I'm really sorry for biting you._

_ Hey, you're a newborn vampire, self-control gift or not._

_ True._

_ What time is it?_

_ 3 am. Go back to sleep._

_ I'm not tired anymore._

Jenna made eye contact with Artemis. "Go back to sleep" she said, her voice loaded with magic.

_ I thought you couldn't _mesmerize_ people._

_I can't. That wasn't the _mesmer_. It was my own version of it._

And then Artemis faded into uncontiousness.

Holly came to visit them the next day. Vanessa, Jenni, and Coral could walk and run and dance already. When they got in, Artemis was still asleep.

"Poor guy. I feel so bad," Jenna said to Holly, "I know he doesn't blame me, but still."

"If it helps, I got it so that you and him will be released today."

"Holly, you're the best! Thank you!"

Holly's thoughts changed from happy to upset, but she kept it off her face, "Your welcome. Nessie, Jenni, Corri! Come see Aunty Annabeth!" The three toddler-sized baby Fairy-Elf-elves abandoned their flying tag game and swooped down to land on Jenna's bed.

"Hi, Aunty Annabeth!" Coral Skystar said.

"How's it going, guys?"

"Great!"

"Excellent!"

"Amazing!" They chorused.

"That's awesome," Jenna/Annabeth said, "What amazing things did you wow your mom with this morning?"

"Dancing!"

"Painting!"

"Magic! See, we can conjure pictures!" Coral Skystar created a perfect portrait of Jenna.

"Great job, but can you do this?" Jenna said teasingly. She snapped her fingers and waved her hand. She made a hen out of magic and had it strut around the room. Holly laughed truly in her sister's company for the first time since she had got the life-changing news as the hen pecked at her boot.

"That's nice, Holly." Jenna said sincerely.

"What is?"

"I've never heard you laugh before. And we've know each other for a fair amount of months."

"It's hard not to enjoy your presence," Holly admitted.

"Who's presence?" asked a groggy voice.

"Jenna's" Holly answered before even looking up to see who had talked. Then she realized that there was someone else in the room with them. Holly raised her head and was relieved to see that it was only Artemis, back from the land of dreams.

"How did you sleep?" Jenna asked.

"Great. Magic sleep is way better than the regular version."

"Magic sleep? What's that? Jenna? Did you _mesmerize_ him? I thought you couldn't do that."

"I actually can't. That was just my own version. It's a bit less effective than the _mesmer_, but it still works."

"Amazing."

"What's so amazing?"

"Regular fairies actually have a skill that they do better than you."

"But I can still counteract the _mesmer_ from a _mesmerized_ state. In other words, I can get out of the _mesmer_ because I still have full control over my brain. So there's not even a point to trying to _mesmerize_ me. It just doesn't work."

"I guess no one can beat you."

"That's not exactly true. You could. You got your considerable power from Father. You just haven't attempted to because you didn't know how close we actually are. Although it scares me, and probably you also, the twins got their magic from their mother, who in turn got it from her father."

"You're right. It does scare me. And what's worse is that neither of us, nor Carlisle, have even found a trace of Father. Foaly can't find him either. It's as if he didn't even exist. But he had to. Carlisle spent twenty-three years with him, and just under 300 years later, I spent sixty years with him. And then you were born. That proves he exists."

"Of course. But how could someone just drop off the face of the planet? He has to be pretty good at hiding to go unnoticed for this long."

"I have a theory." Artemis piped up.

"Of course. Artemis Fowl always has a theory," Holly groaned. Coral came and landed on her lap, Jenni on Jenna's, and Vanessa on Artemis'.

"Okay, Arty. Lay it on us."

"Well, you managed to go under the radar for quite a few years. Your mom didn't find you."

"That's because of my Fairy-Elf blood mix. It made it impossible for anyone except the most skilled, gifted, and _lucky_ tracker to find me."

"But what if that applied to your father also...?"

"Ah, I see what your getting at. You mean that Father could have cast a spell and that is what is keeping us from finding him?"

"Yes. Do you have power within your arsenal to lift spells?"

"Yes, but only really simple ones."

"But what if you and Holly tried together?"

"You know, Artemis, that just might work. Holly, shall we try?"

"How?"

"Access your magic. Try and will it towards me. I'll do the rest."

Holly clinked her neck, which was her way of calling her magic at the same time that Jenna snapped her fingers. The triplets, perfectly understanding the situation, fired up their magic and passed it on to Jenna. It was a spectacular sight for Artemis, who was outside the magic dome that formed.

All of a sudden Jenna yelled, "I got it! I need more power! Vanessa, Jenni, Coral, more! Holly, you too!"

The dome continued for about five more minutes. The five girls levitated, and Coral came very close to Artemis' head. He only just got out of the way before the young elf slammed into him. Jenna's head slammed against the low fairy ceiling.

"Holly! Jenni!" Jenna screamed again, and the dome pulsed just once more.

The female elves of different species came back down to the ground. Holly was panting, but that was understandable because she had given birth not a week before. Also, she wasn't used to using so much magic at once. Normally, she had to keep it a secret that she was stronger than an elven warlock, and she had only used the amount that a normal fairy had.

Nessie, Jenni, and Corri had resumed their flying tag game. The spell hadn't seemed to affect them too much. Jenna shot Holly with a bolt of energy, and in a flash she was back to normal.

All of a sudden, Jenna's phone rang. She picked it up, and was curiously surprised to find that it was Carlisle on the line.

"Hey, hold on, Coral's attacking me. I'll put you on speaker." she

said. Jenna pressed a button and placed the phone on a table.

Holly snatched Coral out of the air and scolded her lightly. She began to tickle her daughter.

"Excellent news, girls...and Artemis. We have found Father. He currently lives in a small town called Tisdale, in Saskatchewan. He has fourteen-year-old twins named Alianna and Neal. That's five of us now. Five lives he's ruined. There's probably more."

Foaly had started talking in Holly's headset. She placed it on the table by Jenna's cell phone.

"I guess you guys heard about Alianna and Neal. Well, get ready to have your mind blown. Again. Between the time that your father sired you, Carlisle, and the time he sired you, Holly, he sired three other fairy children. This is very surprising. Very very very very very-"

"Foaly, get to the point," Holly snapped.

"Okay, okay. The children are Commander Trouble Kelp, Corporal Grub Kelp, and Sky Peterson. You know who the Kelps are, and Miss Sky Peterson is currently working for section 8 as a spyfairy. I met her when I worked for section 8. She is very kind and a wonderful person. Just like all of you. I guess it runs in your family."

"Both of you, get dressed." Holly commanded.

"What?"

"We're going to go find Trouble, Grub, and Sky and tell them the truth. Then we're going to go and save Alianna and Neal."

Jenna and Artemis pulled the curtains around their beds and got dressed. When they remerged, a doctor came in and escorted them to the front desk. It took only a few minutes to check out, and then they were into Holly's shuttle.

"So, where to first?"

"We'll start with the Kelps. It will be easier to start with someone we-or I-know. They're both working, so we'll go down to Police Plaza." Holly answered.

Police Plaza was about ten blocks away from the hospital. They took only five minutes to reach the building.

Holly flashed her badge to get them all into the building. They took an elevator to the fifth floor, where Commander Kelp held his office. They reached the door, and Holly knocked.

"Come in" a voice called. They opened the door. Commander Kelp said, "How are you, Holly? These must be Nessie, Jenni, and Corri. Artemis, good to see you. And you are?" He asked Jenna.

"Jenna Greenleaf, your half-sister. I'm also Holly's half-sister. We have found your father, and he is also our father." Blunt as ever.

"Huh?"

Holly stepped in, "I've told you about Father, haven't I? Well, he is the same person who abandoned you and Grub. And he has been doing that for at least four _hundred_ years. First Carlisle, who I told you about, then you and Grub, then a section 8 spyfairy agent named Sky Peterson, then me, Jenna, and next a set of twins that he currently lives with named Alianna and Neal."

"One fairy ruined all of our lives?"

"As hard as it to believe, yes."

"We have to find Grub. Or wait, I'll just summon him," he grabbed a mic stand and growled, "Corporal Kelp, get in here."

Grub arrived exactly two minutes later, looking a bit nervous, "Hey Holly, you look great. What is this about?"

Commander Kelp repeated what Holly had just told him.

"What? How did this happen?"

"That was my reaction exactly." Jenna said.

Grub looked up at her, realizing for the first time that he had a half-sister who was at least half a century younger than him, and almost twice as tall, "We have to get to Sky now. Before he destroys Alianna and Neal." he said.

"Of course. Let's go." They made there way to section 8 headquarters.

The first person they saw was Wing Commander Vinyaya. Holly waved to her and she came over.

"Hey Captain Short, how are you?"

"Amazing. Have you seen Sky Peterson?"

"Yes. She's over in her cubical. Why?" she looked at the grouping, "I see you brought your Recon Commander. And a couple of humans."

Holly repeated the story.

"Well, I'll cancel her mission for the rest of today. This may be a bit more important."

"Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

4

The group found Sky Peterson in a cubical, chatting with some of her co-workers. They quickly explained who they were and what was happening.

"These other children. Alianna and Neal. What species are they?" she asked quietly.

"I guess we'll have to find out." Trouble answered.

"They're at least half Fairy, though," Jenna said.

Each fairy in the group signed out a set of wings. Jenna flew under her own power, and carried Artemis who was wrapped in cam-foil. The fairies shielded, and Jenna carried Artemis because she was the strongest and the only one who didn't vibrate when she turned invisible. She just winked out of existence. She was there, but then she wasn't.

"So this other half-brother of ours, Carlisle, what is he? Is he part Fairy and part human, or something else?" Sky asked her new-found sisters.

"He's part Fairy and part human. The only reason he's immortal is because he's a vampire. Like me." Jenna answered out of thin air.

"Amazing."

"You're taking this fairly well, considering the circumstances."

"I work for section 8. We're trained to not show our real emotions. We're stealth fairies."

"Well, this isn't section 8. You can show your real emotions here."

"Well in that case..." Sky pulled into a deep dive and turned it into a loop. Jenna followed with Artemis, also diving and looping. Artemis was sure that his stomach was going to force itself out through his throat.

"And the point of that was...?" Jenna asked her half-sister.

"I have a family now. You can't even imagine the way that feels."

"Actually, I can." Jenna increased her speed and height. Her eyes were distant and her whole body shook. Violet sparks discharged from her fingertips. Artemis got a bit of a shock from them, and immediately knew there was something wrong with the girl he was in love with.

"Where'd she go? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Sky, but you touched on a sore subject for Jenna."

"How so?" Grub asked.

"Jenna is the fifth child of our father. She is part Fairy and part Elf, a different species of elf, mind you. She has a mother who doesn't care for her at all. And before her birth, Father left. Jenna's mother, Matilda Greenleaf, starved her for most of the time that she was living with her. Jenna ran away from home when she was nine and went to her grandparents place, but her mother forced her back home. The next day, Jenna ran away again, and spent the next six months living on the street until she found a family and became part of it by _mesmerizing _the current members. She lived that way for six years. Then last year, she reconnected with her Elvish family via the event of her being turned into a vampire by Carlisle's adopted son, Jasper Cullen. And about nine months ago, Jenna's mother brought a whole group of vampires to kill Jenna. Then a few days back, Jenna's boyfriend of just over eleven months broke up with her in favor of someone else. Jenna wouldn't tell me who, but she's pretty beat up over it. Shane, Jenna's ex, saw Jenna through a lot of the hard times over the last years, and then just abandoned her in her main time of need. But the point is that Jenna's had a really hard life."

"D'arvit," Sky cursed, "Why do I always do that?"

"It's really not to bad. Come on. We're here."

"Jenna? Are you okay?" Artemis called above the wind.

"I'm fine" she growled.

"No you're not. Something's eating you, I can tell. Is it Shane?"

Jenna growled. Even though he was below her, Artemis could see her bright eyes darken, "Yes. That boy is crazy. He left me for Sam Parker, the only girl who I happen happen to hate. And he knew that. I have a feeling that I am going to have to modify his memory and erase this whole experience. Maybe if I do that he'll learn some manners this time. Not many people get a second chance. That's more than he gave me." She flapped her wings a couple of time, gained a couple of yards of altitude, and settled into a glide. Jenna was so exasperated that she couldn't even enjoy the experience of flying, something that she usually enjoyed to the point of ecstasy.

"Your a good person, Jenna. I can't say the same about Shane, especially after that argument we had a while ago." _I'm glad that I have a chance with you now. I knew from the beginning that Shane wasn't right for you. He never understood, but I can't believe you didn't see that. I guess he was ultra careful with his thoughts around you._

_I guess I never really listened to your thoughts either. How did I not see this coming?_

_ Come on Jenna, you had a lot on your mind at the time._

_ True. Where is everybody? _

_ They're not as fast as you._

_ Yes. I have to apologize to Sky. Holly is filling her in on my history, but still the way I treated her...well, it's no way to treat an older sibling. Or any sibling in general._

_ Are you enjoying no longer being the youngest in your family?_

_ In a way. It does mean that someone else's life is ruined. But also, I've always hated being the odd man out. And unfortunately, that's what I've been for most of my life. _

_Well, you take on that role no longer!_

_ It feels great. I love being free. We're here now._ Jenna slowed to hover and they looked down over a small prairie town. _I love this town. It's my favorite town in the whole world. And I've seen the whole world._

Jenna put Artemis down on the ground by Holly and then landed next to Sky, "Sky, I'm so sorry I was so rude-"

Sky held up a hand, "No Jenna, I'm sorry. I never paused to get the whole story. I'm not usually this compassionless and obnoxious."

"Sky, it's not your fault. We're all a bit irritable nowadays. It will help that we are finally going to find Father."

"Yes, it will"

"What's the address of this place?" Trouble asked Jenna.

"1789 1st street. That shouldn't be too hard to find." She set off at a brisk pace. Holly fell in beside her, and so did Sky. Trouble and Grub walked behind them. Jenna carried Jenni and Corri, while Holly carried Nessie. Artemis walked with the Kelps.

"You know? Even after Mother was killed, I still haven't felt completely whole. It's like I'm still missing half of me, or something to that effect." Jenna told her sisters.

They found the right house after only about a quarter of an hour, "Artemis, can you take the triplets to that park over there for a little while?" Holly asked.

"Of course"

All of a sudden, another person joined their ranks.

"Carlisle" Jenna breathed.

"You think I was going to let you do this without me?"

"Okay, this works better. Sky, you, Trouble, and Grub, seal the perimeter. Jenna, Carlisle, and I will go around front." All of the elves except for Holly went around to the back of the house. Holly ascended the front steps and rang the doorbell. A young girl who looked just like Jenna opened the door.

"Are you guys looking for my dad? People are always looking for my dad."

"Your dad is Harrison Cullen, correct?"

"Yes. I'll get him for you," the girl went to the bottom of the staircase and called up the stairs, "Dad, some people want to see you!"

"Thank you, Alianna." came a deep voice from the top of the stairs. Holly froze. She knew that voice.

"I've told you, dad, it's Ali. Or Anna. How many times do I have to tell you? I've been saying it for years now. And Mom started calling me Ali or Anna after only a week. Why do you always have to be difficult?"

The voice ignored her, "Where is Neal? I want you and him to go and fetch some wood, Alianna."

"I'll find him." The teenage girl groaned and then ran off.

An average-sized man came down the stairs. He had that kind of timeless look about him. When he saw them, his blue eyes were wide. _This is not good,_ He thought.

"Your right, Father. It isn't." Jenna answered his thought. Harrison Cullen bolted for the fire exit on the top floor. Carlisle caught him before he had gone two steps.

"You remember me, don't you?" he hissed, "I'm one of the sons that you abandoned. The first one that you left the vampire-hunting business to. And because of you, I became a vampire. And now you've ruined the lives of my sisters Jenna, Holly, Ali and Sky. And not to mention my brothers, Trouble, Neal, and Grub."

"I left for good reasons!"

"You did? And what were those? You realize, of course, that you left Holly without a father, and then no family at all when her mother died three years later. And you left Sky as an orphan. Trouble and Grub have had no father for their whole lives. And Jenna. Did you even think of what you were doing to Jenna? Her mother starved her, possibly beat her, and then hunted her down like she was some kind of animal. She lived on the streets for six months. Then she was turned into a vampire, and her mother brought a whole grouping of other vampires to kill her. Jenna narrowly escaped with her life. And what are you going to do with Anna and Neal? Leave them like you did us?"

Jenna heard a sharp intake of breath. She spun around and found a middle-aged human woman with long red hair standing in the doorway.

"Harrison?" she choked out, "Is this true? Did you really abandon all of these children?"

Holly cleared her throat, "Children?" She questioned. She spread her wings and flapped up to the woman's eye level, "I happen to be at least fifty years older than you."

"Holly, you really didn't have to reveal that fact yet. She could die of shock." Jenna whispered too low for the human to hear.

"Sorry. It kind of slipped out." Holly replied.

Jenna increased her volume, "I guess you didn't know your husband as well as you thought." _Trouble, Grub, Sky come around to the front,_ She projected. They arrived, still shielded and with guns out.

The other elves collapsed their shields and gaped at their father. Finally, Trouble spoke, "Do you remember us? You must."

"You've ruined our lives. We came to make sure you ruined no more." Holly growled, about to loose her temper and kill the elf in front of her.

Jenna stepped forward and placed a hand on Holly's shoulder, cautioning and restraining the older girl. Holly stepped back and took a couple deep breaths. Her eyes were glassy when she reopened them, with moisture collecting at the corners.

"Artemis!" Holly called, turning towards the open door, "Bring Vanessa, Jenni, and Coral."

"Wait. You brought your mother with you, Holly?" There was an obvious nervousness in Harrison Cullen's voice.

"No," Holly responded, "I brought my daughters, who, because of you, will never know the man who was my father," she fixed him with a stare that laid layers upon layers of blame, "You are defiantly not that man now." She caught Coral in her arms while Vanessa and Jenni landed by her feet, "My children will never know their grandfather. And we told you. My mother is dead, and you should know that."

"Coral is dead? What about Natalie? And Sandra and Matilda? Aryl?"

"Well duh Sandra is dead. My mother is not immortal like the rest of us." Carlisle said bitterly. Jenna stifled a giggle, along with Alice, Rosalie, and Bella. They had never heard Carlisle talk like this. He was talking in_ slang_, for crying out loud.

"My mother, Matilda, is dead also. She died in the battle where she sent the Volturi to kill me." Answered Jenna.

"Natalie is our mother," Trouble announced, "She's still alive, and she'll be angry about this. You know how she gets."

"My mother, Aryl, passed on when I was born, taking with her my twin a few days later." Sky said.

Harrison winced. _I do. And that's why I left Natalie. I was only running away from my mistakes. All of them._

"Father?" Jenna gaped, "We're mistakes?"

"No, no! I didn't mean that! How did you hear that anyway? I didn't say that out loud, did I?"

"No. I read it. I can read minds. But still-do you really believe us to be mistakes?"

Harrison sighed, "Yes, I do. I can't hide it any longer. You and your siblings were the worst mistakes of my life."

Jenna and her siblings gasped.

"I wanted you guys to have a chance. And you would not have had one with me around. But now I am starting to regret that decision after hearing about your stories. They're quite pathetic, no offense."

"I know. Have you realized that it was your fault?" Holly was barely containing her anger. Jenna knew of her magical strength-as it was close to her own-and what could happen if she lost control of herself. The younger girl drew her wings around her body and Holly's, creating a protective cocoon around her sister.

Ducking her head, she muttered, "Contain yourself, Holly."

_Sorry, Jenna, just after what this man did to you. To me. To all of us. It's hard to not go and kill him. He lied, and cheated us of the beginnings of our lives. Especially you. _

_ I'm not looking for pity, Holly._

_ I know-_

_ I wish Jasper had joined us,_ was Jenna's only response. To Carlisle, she projected, _bring the rest of the family._

"Esme, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Renesmee, please join us, if you will. I would like for you to meet the man who was my father," The vampires joined the party on the steps. Carlisle continued, "Let me introduce you too my wife, Esme, and my daughters Bella, Rosalie, and Alice. Also my sons, Jasper, Edward, and Emmett. And not to mention Bella and Edward's daughter, Renesmee."

The red-haired woman spoke for the first time, "Harrison, is this true?" She turned to the group, "And only one of them is still alive? Your mothers, I mean."

"Yes. Carlisle's mother died of natural causes, same with Sky's. My mother was shot down by some magic that got out of hand when she sent the Volturi to kill me, and Holly's was killed when a submarine carrying radioactive waste spilled its load on the vehicle she was in. It took her all of a week to die, and in that week, she believed that she was going to meet you in the life after death. It's sad that now we have discovered that she was disappointed. All the same, you are a con man, and maybe she figured that out."

"You are right, Annabeth. I have to share with you one thing."

Jenna gasped, reading the man's thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

5

A girl was sitting in her room, contemplating the conversation going on a few meters from her. A group of people had just rung the doorbell, and they claimed that her father, Harrison Cullen, was their father, too.

But this Jenna girl. There was something special about her. When the girl remembered her father telling her that her twin sister was dead, she had thought she would never feel whole. But this girl-she wasn't even anywhere near the girl in her room-well, just down a flight of stairs, really-but already she felt close to the girl who had just walked through the door only minutes before.

The girl quieted her thoughts, retreating into the sanctuary of a mind and memories she didn't understand. She realized something. _Jenna had them too._

The girl's violet eyes blazed as she read the vague thoughts she could pick out of her father's head. Violet sparks danced around her fingertips. Sora Cullen's father was a liar.

"Sora, please join us."

A young girl, the same age as Jenna, jumped the stair banister and landed by Harrison with the grace of a non-human. Her ears were pointed, like Jenna's, and she had the same shocking violet in her eyes. Jenna gaped again. For her, it was like looking in a mirror. This girl was exactly the same as her. She had the same shade of brown in her hair, like gold on chestnut. The thoughts in her head were doubled, along with the thoughts of everyone around her. So she could read minds, too.

But most importantly, Jenna felt that she was completely whole for the first time in her life, just by looking at this girl.

The girls continued to stare at each other, raiding each other's heads. Edward listened to the proceedings with fascination.

Harrison said what Jenna had already figured out, "Meet Sora, Jenna. Your twin sister."

"Father, you told me that my sister was dead! You said she died at birth! Yet here she stands, alive and well! Well, except for the part about being a vampire, of course," Sora told Harrison. _When this is over, one of you is going to change me into a vampire. I am not leaving you, Jenna._ Sora projected.

_What?_ Jenna was alarmed, _You hardly know me!_

_You are my sister. I know you because you are me. I don't want to be away from you. You haven't been around other sets of twins who grew up together, like Ali and Neal. I want to have that, now and forever. I don't care about the thirst or anything like that. I just want my twin sister back after all these years of thinking she was dead. You feel whole now, too. I can sense that. Do you understand?_

"Yes, I do. The Warrior Twins, together at last," Jenna said out loud, "Sora, I want that too, even though I didn't go through the same stuff as you. I went through totally different stuff. You were lucky that Father said you were dead. But when this is done, you are coming with me to grandma's and grandpa's...and of course Carlisle's." _And I will change you. Or I'll get Carlisle to do it. And you can meet Cousin Fairfax and Aunt Ana, Taty, Ginny, and Elevra and Uncle Faro._

"Thank you, sissy."

"Sora, I'd like you to meet our half-sisters, Holly Short, now a Skystar, Sky Peterson, and our half-brothers, Trouble and Grub Kelp, and Carlisle Cullen. And our nieces, Vanessa, Jenni, and Coral Skystar."

"Father, how could you?"

_Are we starting this over again?_

_ Yep. It's not our fault you chose this life. We just got caught in the middle. Thank you _so_ much for that,_ Jenna thought, her mental voice saturated and dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, I think it's about time we left. Can you fly?" Jenna asked Sora.

_ "_What do you think?" the girl laughed, showing her wings for the first time.

"I'm coming with you," the human woman, whose name was April, said. She turned to her husband, "I can't believe you did this to these people. What is the matter with you? What sick fantasies drove you to impregnate and leave not one, but five women? I have no intentions of being with you a moment longer. Anna, Neal, come on. We're leaving."

The twins ran around the corner. They had listened to the whole conversation using their considerable sense of hearing. The girl, Ali/Anna, scowled at the man she had called her father.

April, Alianna, and Neal walked out the door. The family, all with identical flaming red hair, rivaled the vampires in terms of beauty. The twins also walked with a sort of grace, which was a characteristic of Fairies. Jenna could tell that they would have been very popular in school. Hearts of gold, too. That was a characteristic of their family, but surprisingly, not their father.

The Cullens followed. Artemis grabbed Holly and Jenna and pulled them out the door. With Jenna he had to pull a little harder. She was staring at the man who had had the power to fix her life, but had not exercised this ability. Sora came behind them, with the triplets flying over her head. The remaining Fairy-elves-Sky, Trouble, and Grub-slammed the door in their father's face.

The Kelps and Sky said goodbye to the rest of their family in the street. As they flew off, Sora examined the communicator in the palm of her hand. She waved, thankful for her family.

The rest of the group either flew or ran. Sora, Jenna and Holly flew in lazy loops. Carlisle strung April over his back, and Esme carried Artemis. Neal and Ali flew under the power of their wings provided for them by their father.

"Where are we going? I've noticed that we are kind of homeless now." Neal said.

"We're going to our town. Forks, in Washington."

"That's the place with the least amount of sun. On Earth." Alianna interjected.

"That's the point. Here, stop for a second." Jenna said. The grouping halted, and she flew into a patch of sunlight through the clouds.

She was beautiful. Her companions, even the vampires, caught their breath as they gazed at her in wonder. Jenna's skin sparkled like diamonds, but a thousand times more beautiful. And even though their skin sparkled, too, Jenna's vampire family had never seen anything like it.

"That makes sense." Sora breathed.

"Let's continue."

Sora and Jenna stayed frozen for a few seconds. In these few seconds, all of a sudden, it all became real. The torment, the separation, the never being whole. At the same time, they realized that it was all okay now. They never had to be apart. Staring into her new sister's eyes, Jenna realized that the hole in her chest that nobody had ever been able to fill, was gone. Of course she knew Sora. Sora was _her_. She was her other half, her equal in every way. Jenna relished in this fact. Meeting Holly hadn't felt like this. Neither had meeting Carlisle, Neal or Alianna. Sora made her feel completely whole for the first time in her life.

The large group reached Forks in a few hours.

Holly left with Artemis to go back to Ireland and then underground. The group was only slightly smaller with five people missing.

April, Ali, and Neal, went to stay at Jenna and Sora's grandparents place. And of course Sora was introduced to the rest of the Greenleaf's.

Sora moved in with Jenna. It worked because Jenna didn't sleep.

_Who is going to change me? And when?_ Sora asked.

_I'll ask Carlisle, or better yet, we'll ask him together._

_ Thank you, Jenna._

The two girls sprinted down the stairs together, and straight into the approaching Carlisle. He was genuinely surprised. It took great skill to sneak up on a vampire. Vampires couldn't do it.

The twins projected the plan to their brother.

"Are you sure?" he asked, "This decision could haunt you for the rest of your...existence."

"Of course I'm sure. I want to be with my family. And if my twin is frozen at fifteen, then so am I."

"Are you-"

"Carlisle, you'll learn something about me. I rarely ask for something that I haven't thought about. And I have thought about this. You've studied twins. We cannot be apart, Jenna and I. There are somethings that just can't happen."

"Very well. Tonight then? I hope you understand what you're doing."

"Thank you, Carlisle." Sora hugged her brother for the first time. And it would not be her last. "You know," she said, "I used to sing myself to sleep with the song _Every Rose has it's Thorns._ I never felt whole. Even though I lived with a wonderful stepmother, a father who, at the time, was pretty great, and the best half-brother and half-sister I could ask for, it was never enough. I guess it was just that every day I had to watch Neal and Anna and wish I could have had what they had. I wanted it, more than anything in the world."

"Sese rety ster" Jenna said. _(You're not alone, sister)_

It was only around one in the afternoon. Jenna raided her closet and found an outfit similar to Sora's. The twins went outside. There was a little plantation beside the house that Esme had neglected. It was surprising, really, Esme neglecting something. Jenna led her sister into the little fenced-in garden. Together, they spent the rest of the day freeing the plants and making them grow. They artfully nocked down two of the walls. It was beautiful.

"Back in Tisdale, our garden was the best in the town." Sora said.

"Well, we know why that is." Jenna joked, jumping over her twin's head just for fun.

Mealtime was dicey. Renesmee, being the only on of the Cullens who ate, sat at the dining room table with Sora. Nessie approached human food with a kind of melancholy attitude. The twins were successful at making the meal fun for their adoptive niece. Jenna disappeared after the meal to hunt. 

Jenna returned, her eyes were a mixture of honey-gold and violet, which should have been revolting, but wasn't. She, Carlisle, and Sora went to her room.

Sora sat on the bed.

"Are you ready for this?" Carlisle asked for the umpteenth time.

"Carlisle." the girls groaned in unison.

"Okay."

Sora lay down on the bed and closed her eyes. The next second, Carlisle put his mouth to her throat and injected the venom. Sora did not move or make a sound, but stayed frozen in place. Carlisle plunged a syringe of venom straight into her heart. Still she made no reaction. She was still alive, but the venom was slowly changing her. Jenna knew how much pain she must be in, but was holding it together for Jenna.

Carlisle had his hand to his mouth, willing himself to stay in control. He was almost immune to human blood, but Fairy and Elf blood was a different story. Jenna hugged him tightly, and he stroked her hair.

Carlisle sat with Jenna through the night, but had to leave in the morning for work. Jenna was taking a sick week from school. She would not leave her twin.

After school the next day, Leah, Shane, Seth, and Kevin came to visit her. Shane was the last one into her room.

She was in his face before he crossed the threshold, "How dare you?" She yelled, "How dare you show your face around here! Get out now!"

"Jenna, calm down-"

"Don't you tell me to calm down. Get out, before I throw you out. An believe me, I am a lot stronger than you." Jenna raised a hand as if to slap Shane, and he flinched. The girl realized something about Shane then. His thoughts had just turned from brazen to scared. He was a _coward_.

Jenna continued her motion, slapping Shane across the face. The others waited for the sound of Shane's bones being crushed to powder, but it never came. Ne hit Shane just a bit harder than a regular human would.

Shane recoiled, starring at Jenna with wild eyes. Seth bent and whispered in Shane's ear, "Get out of here. Don't cause any more damage than you already have." He pushed his friend out the door, and was joined by Kevin who was looking a bit uncomfortable with the company.

Jenna returned to her chair and put her head in her hands, "You know Hailey Parker, right?" she questioned Leah. The other girl nodded, "Well, Shane left me for her."

_That PIG! What kind of a person is he, leaving an angel for a complete COW!_ Leah's thoughts went on a rampage and continued for a few more minutes.

"I know." Jenna agreed.

"Who's this?" Leah asked.

"Sora," Jenna looked up, "My twin sister."

"You have a twin?"

"Yes."

"You changed her?'

"Yes"

"Did you get permission?"

"Sora isn't human, like I wasn't. The treaty only applies to humans." Jenna told her.

"That's good. I don't really want Jacob to have an excuse to come here and kill the whole family."

"Yes, that is a good thing."

"When will she wake up?"

"I don't know. It could be as long as five days, or as little as two. It was five days for me and she's my twin..."

"Oh"

Leah left sometime later, just as Jasper and Alice came in. Alice took the seat on the other side of the bed, and Jasper leaned against the back wall. Jasper was wary. That was the thing about Jasper. He never relaxed. He also blew everything out of proportion. He didn't notice the good things that Jenna had going for her, only the negative result of him changing her into what she was now. He was constantly waiting for her to freak out and attack him. Jasper believed he deserved it.

"Is it selfish for me to ask you how long this is going to take?" Jenna asked Alice.

"No. Well, a bit, but I understand. I'd want to know as well. In that case, she'll be out for five days, just like you."

Jenna groaned. She remembered full well the pain of her transformation. And now Sora was going through it. _Well,_ she thought, _Maybe I can ease the pain a bit for her...but that's cheating...but she's been through a lot. Not as much as me, but still. Thinking her twin sister was dead...it must have been awful for the poor girl._

Jenna placed her hand on Sora's face and muttered, "Livra."

Alice gave the girl a puzzled look.

"It eases the pain somewhat. Grandfather used it on me when I was changed." Jenna explained.

Alice nodded, not fully understanding the magic.

It was pain like she had never felt before. All of her muscles were on fire. How had Jenna survived this? Sora knew she must not cry out, as that would cause her twin more pain than she was already in. Although, she did realize, that her magic helped the tiniest bit. Her magic cooled the fire a few minute degrees. Time meant nothing.

She felt a wave of cool wash over her. Jenna was using her magic on her. The pain became just that much more bearable, with the strength of the two of them together.

Carlisle was back at work, and the Cullen 'teenagers' were at school. Renesmee, who was still in the middle of her six-and-a-half year growth spurt, stayed at home and was tutored by Esme. On the rare sunny days, Bella and Edward gave Nessie the day off. Jenna could tell that Jasper wanted to stay near her, but Alice convinced him that it was best if he showed up for school, so that it wouldn't raise any suspicion from their classmates. Jasper was reluctant to agree.

The Wednesday that week was one of those rare sunny days. Ali and Neal visited for a couple of hours, and then went back to the cottage.

Artemis called on the Thursday. Sora had now been burning for four days.

"How's it going, Arty?" Jenna asked.

"Great. Look, Jenna. There's something I have to tell you. Do you remember that conversation we had earlier?"

"Artemis, you know that I never forget anything you say to me. I can't."

"And when I told you that I was glad I had a chance with you?"

"Yes. Where are you going with this?"

"I'm surprised you can't see it."

But then Jenna saw it, as soon as he said those words.

"You know that this could end badly, don't you? And anyway, I am not ready for a relationship yet. Not with Sora under. Not after Shane just crushed me like dirt under his boot. You understand, don't you? I can't do it yet."

"Yes, I understand. I can be patient. Only do things when you are ready."

"Thank you. Now, I have to get back to Sora. She will be waking up in a day or so."

"Bye, Jenna. Say hi to Sora for me, and everyone over there."

"Sora, can you hear me?" Jenna whispered to her sister the next day.

Sora's eyes opened for the first tome in five days, "It's beautiful," Was Jenna's twin's first word. Sora sat up in the bed. She gazed around, looking at her family with new eyes, "Jazzy, how-?"

Jasper chuckled, "That's what Bella noticed first, too."

"Jenna!" Sora cried, throwing her arms around her twin's neck.

"Shall we go?" Jenna asked.

"What? Where?"

"Hunting, of course. There's plenty of animal life around here. Come on." Jenna beckoned to the window and Sora flew out the window-the girl literally flew. Carlisle followed his siblings out of the house and into the forest with Esme.

"Do you want to watch first, Sorri?" Jenna asked. Sora looked a little nervous. And she had every right to be.

_Please, Jenny. Please and thank you._

Jenna caught the scent of a passing deer herd. There were two that were very old. Jenna chose one of them for her target. She had a feeling that Sora would want an old one, too. She was a Fairy-Elf, also.

Jenna was off like an arrow from a bow. She pounced on the deer and drained the carcass. Sora hesitated for a fraction of a second, and then pounced on the other old deer.

"Why am I still thirsty?" Sora stood up and came to Jenna's side after feeding.

"Because we're young."

Sora, Carlisle, and Esme all fed again and then they returned to the house.

Sora changed her clothes-her second feeding had ripped the shorts she was wearing.

Jenna joined her sister with her bow strung over her back, "How good a shot are you?"

"Amazing, wanna do a little competition?"

"You're on." Jenna grinned. The sisters went to the yard.

"Do you have a target?" Sora asked.

"Yep," Jenna brought out a couple of circles. She sent them to the other end of the field and made them float, "How's that?"

"Too easy," Sora said and strung her bow. She hit the furthest target dead center, "Beat that."

"I will." Jenna promised. She notched her bow with five arrows and hit the bull's eye on the remaining five targets.

Meanwhile, an audience had gathered to witness their little contest.

"Ten bucks on Jenna." Emmett said.

"Ten on Sora. She's had more practice than Jenna." Edward countered.

"Two million on this contest never ending." Alice chimed. Emmett and Edward fell silent. Nobody bet against Alice.

Alice was right. The contest would never end. Eventually, though, Jenna and Sora went to do some other stuff.

They did homework. Sora had transfered to Forks High School, and her first day was the next Monday, and Jenna was a bit behind from missing a whole week of school. The rest of the Cullens had brought them their work.

Jenna and Sora were both really smart. The twins flew through their homework in a matter of a few minutes.

Sora's first real test came the next day. Bella's parents came to see their daughter, son-in-law, and granddaughter.

As soon as Renee crossed the threshold, Jasper shrunk into the shadows. He had had a run-in with Bella's mother two weekends before and she had only just gotten out of the hospital.

The woman had gotten fifteen stitches in her head. The rest of her body had been cut up, so much that she had stitches everywhere. Jasper's thoughts changed from semi-happy to depressed and he was wallowing in self-pity.

"Welcome, Renee, Charlie. Renesmee and Bella will be here right away. Jenna and Sora, my sisters, have gone to fetch them." Carlisle told the humans.

"When did you get sisters, Carlisle?" Charlie asked.

"I've actually had them for a while. I just didn't know about them. And I found some brothers, also."

"How many are there of you?"

"All together, I have eight siblings. Together, that's nine of us. There may be more."

"Nine? Wow. Who?" Charlie questioned.

"I mentioned the twins, fifteen-year-old Sora and Jenna Greenleaf. Then there is Holly Short, Sky Peterson, Trouble and Grub Kelp, and another set of twins, twelve-year-old Alianna and Neal."

"What happened?"

"I haven't the heart to tell you. For me, the grief is still too near."

"Okay." Then Renesmee raced into Charlie's arms, effectively ending the conversation.

Edward was next into the room, and then Bella. Sora and Jenna, the twins, hadn't even come into the house; they had restarted the archery competition that they had began the day before. Carlisle was worried for a minute, but then he saw that the girls had used magic to stop the sun's reflection off of their skin.

_Can we come out there, too? Will the spell protect us?_ He thought at his sisters.

_Yes,_ Jenna projected back.

For the first time in his existence, Carlisle Cullen stepped out into the sunlight in the presence of a human.


	6. Chapter 6

6

His skin didn't sparkle like it would have if it weren't for the spell. He joined his sisters at their makeshift archery range.

"Nice shooting, Sor!" Jenna called to her twin.

"You too, Jenna. You're better at this than I am."

"No, we both have equal skill set. And you've been able to practice more than I have."

"Are these some of the girls you were talking about?" Renee asked quietly. She and Charlie had left the house.

"Yes. Renee, Charlie, meet Sora and Jenna Greenleaf."

"Hey." The twins called simultaneously. They burst out laughing.

Jenna turned to her sister, "We _so_ have to teach Carlisle to shoot."

"Of course. And Holly and the triplets. Maybe even Sky. Anna and Neal already know how. Father had me teach them. Which reminds me, I have not finished that teaching yet. Maybe we can teach together."

"Brilliant idea."

"Alianna and Neal are coming" Alice said.

"I guess we have a chance now." Sora said as Ali and Neal ran into the clearing.

"Sora, we're here for our lessons!" Neal said.

"I trust you brought your supplies?"

"Sor, we're not stupid!" Ali laughed.

"Well, you know what to do. Get started."

Alice came up to Jenna and whispered in her ear, "Holly just got an assignment close to here. She's going to stop by later on this week."

"Sounds great. Sorri, Carlisle, did you get that?"

"Get what?"

"Holly's stopping by later on this week." Jenna announced.

"Is she bringing the triplets?"

"No, she's coming from work, so she won't have time to go back to get them. That's okay, though, we'll see our nieces soon enough. And that would make Nessie, Jenni, and Corri Edward, Emmett, Bella, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper's cousins. Amazing. It is _so_ a small world."

"What are you talking about? Nessie is Bella and Edward's _niece_." Renee said.

"Oh, I meant our sister Holly's daughters. She has triplets named Nessie, short for Vanessa, Jenni, and Corri, short for Coral."

"Oh"

"That reminds me. Renesmee, do you want to try?"

"Oh yes, thank you!" Nessie ran to Jenna and Sora.

"Put your hand here, and pull back on the string with your first and second finger. Oh, and put this on. It'll protect your arm." Jenna winked at the girl.

Sora showed Nessie the stance and then the girl pulled back on the bowstring. The arrow sailed through the air and caught the target just a little off of the center.

"Great shot, Nessie! Your a natural at this!"

"Thank you."

"Go ask your mom if you can join our little class, if you want to."

"Oh, really? You really mean it?"

"Of course. I think that Ali and Neal would very much like to get to know their niece. Wouldn't you?" Jenna turned to her brother and sister.

"Definitely. Come on, Nessie, let's go find some flowers." Alianna agreed.

Jenna held up a hand, "Maybe later. Right now, Renee and Charlie are here to see their granddaughter."

"Of course. Later, then." Neal patted Nessie's shoulder and she hugged her aunt and uncle.

Renee and Charlie stayed for a few more hours and then left. Jasper tried to go up to Renee and apologize, but he ended up having to leave because of the smell. The man stayed inside Sora and Jenna's protection circle, looking rather awkward. Alice stood with him, murmuring encouragement into his ear. Renee and Charlie couldn't here the conversation, but everyone else could.

"You're going to be fine, Jasper."

"I'm not so sure. Renee looks pretty bad. I should leave."

"No, Jazzy, it would only make it worse if you left." Alice's eyes focussed on the future. She grabbed both sides of Jasper's head with her hands and fixed his gaze, "No, Jazz. Don't even think about it. You are strong. You can get through this. It would destroy Bella, angel."

"I'm nowhere near the angel status, my goddess."

"Yes, you are. Stop thinking badly of yourself. Don't you realize what I'm seeing? I'm seeing you leaving! Please tell me that there is a glitch in my visions, and you are not actually allowing that thought to cross your mind."

"There is no glitch. But I am truly sorry I even entertained the thought."

"There is something odd about your family. You're not human, are you? That has to be it. How is Bella like you, though? She was entirely human before she married your son." Charlie asked Carlisle at the other end of the clearing.

Carlisle froze.

"Carlisle, just tell them the truth. Charlie and Renee won't tell anyone, and I'm sick and tired of lying. The Volturi are gone. We didn't leave any one of them alive, if that's what your worried about." Rosalie said.

"No, Rose! NO!" Jasper roared. Alice tightened her grip on her true love. Rosalie stopped, but the damage was done.

"Tell us the truth? What have you been hiding from us?" Renee asked.

"We have not told you the whole truth; Rosalie is right," Alice's voice carried across the meadow-like lawn, "And now we can. Carlisle, if you're frozen in place, I'll tell them." Alice piped. She took a step that placed herself between Jasper and the humans in the clearing, keeping her tight grip on his shoulder.

"No, Alice, I must do it," Carlisle turned back to Bella's parents. He flashed in a split second to the other end of the Cullen twin's spell circle, "You see," he called, "We're vampires. Every one of us except for Renesmee, who is only half vampire. Renesmee is Bella's daughter. She gave birth to her a few years ago."

Jenna heard Jasper trying to decide wether or not to join Carlisle. In the end, he and Alice ran to Carlisle, who was back with Renee and Charlie.

"Vampires? How long did you know for before you were turned?" Renee demanded of Bella.

"I realized Edward was a vampire about six months after I came to Forks." she answered.

"Now I understand why Jasper always looked at me like I was something to eat," Renee whispered to Bella.

"Mom! Jazzy's right there! He can hear you!"

Renee turned and jumped. She had just realized that Jasper was behind her. She started to apologize, but Jasper just held up a hand, "Don't worry, Renee. It is the opinion most hold of me." This answer surprised even Alice.

"How do you know?" Renee asked bluntly.

"Edward, Jenna and Sora," was Jasper's only answer. To Jenna and Sora, he whispered, "It's good to have mind-reading siblings."

"Carlisle? How old are you, really? I mean, you look about twenty." Charlie asked.

"I was twenty-three when I was turned. That was just over 300 years ago now. Edward is just over 100, Jasper's in his 100's, and Rosalie and Emmett are in their 70's. Sora and Jenna are both fifteen, and Bella is twenty-two. We don't know how old Alice is-or rather, she doesn't know how old she is. Alice can see into the future, and we think she had some premonitions before she was changed. Jasper's talent lies in emotions. It's amazing what he can do, actually. He can influence the moods of people around him. Edward can read minds, everyone's but Bella's. Bella's talent is that she is a shield. She can shield people from mental attacks from other vampires. Emmett's got his strength, and Rosalie has her looks. Renesmee needs physical contact, but she can project her thoughts into other people's heads," Carlisle chuckled, "Her mother keeps everyone out, and no one keeps her out."

"Amazing. What about your sisters?"

"Jenna and Sora are a bit different. I don't really want to overwhelm you, but you have to know. Our father was a Fairy," Carlisle paused to let it sink in, "Do you know the story of the Lord of the Rings? Well, it's completely true. Jenna and Sorri's mother was Matilda Greenleaf, who is one of the of the five daughters of Legolas Greenleaf. So the twin are part Fairy and part Elf. And I'm half Fairy and half human. Or at least I was before I was turned. Jenna, Sora, show them you talents."

Jenna and Sora immediately turned to each other and nodded once. They started off small, by getting into the human's head's and projecting their thoughts. Then they raised their hand above their heads and created beautiful fireworks show. To the great surprise of the humans, Sora and Jenna disappeared and then reappeared. The twins shook the magic spells of their wings, revealing two pairs of wings thirty feet long. They flew for their grand finale.

Renee fainted, and Bella caught her.

"Too fainthearted." Carlisle chuckled again to himself.

"Okay. So, you're vampires. You drink blood. You drink human blood. Why haven't I heard about any of your murders? People haven't been going missing or anything." Charlie said.

"No Charlie, we do not drink human blood. We call ourselves vegetarians-it's our little inside joke. We drink animal blood. It defies our very nature."

"Burning up in sunlight? Sleeping in coffins?"

"Myths. We don't sleep. We don't burn up in the sun, but we still can't go out in it."

"But the twins-?"

"They have a spell up so that they can. Ne, Sor, take down the spell. We have to show Charlie and Renee what we look like in the sun to reinforce this."

They obliged, turning invisible so that the first person Charlie and Renee (who had regained continuousness) would see was Bella.

Bella walked into the sunlight and took off her sweater. She turned to face her parents. Renesmee joined her mother in the middle of the clearing. Her skin didn't sparkle as much as Bella's did, but it was still beautiful. Bella was like a supermodel. Her dress and hair flailed in the wind. It was a very picturesque scene.

"There are no words for this." Renee muttered, and then fainted again.


	7. Chapter 7

7

While Renee was out, Jenna and Sora decided to apologize to Renee by healing some of her worse wounds.

Jenna and Sorri got Bella's consent and then set to work. The girl's magic formed a rainbow cocoon around them and soaked into Renee's body. The magic faded and the woman stirred.

"How-?"

"Sorry, but we didn't know how else to apologize to you for overwhelming you. So we healed some of your more hurting wounds."

"Well, thank you"

Jenna and Sora left Bella with her parents.

"Great job, Sorri! You have a self-control gift, also. And I thought you were one of a kind, Jenna." Carlisle commented.

"How could I be one of a kind when we have Holly and Sky an Ali, Neal, Trouble and Grub?"

"I don't know. We make a good family, don't we?"

"Yes, we do. Come on Sora, let's visit grandma and grandpa!"

"Okay."

Sora and Jenna went hunting again after their visit with their grandparents, April, and the twins. They wanted to take as little risks as possible, if they could.

Jasper joined his aunts/sisters when they were just about finished.

"Having fun?" he asked. The twins were flying around all over the place, obviously having the time of their lives just being together.

"You bet, Jasper. Being a vampire is great. Thank you so much for changing me! I finally got to meet my family. I'm not alone anymore."

"I never thought I would hear anybody say that," Jasper said. And then he exploded, "I can't believe you just said that!"

"Jasper, it's the truth. Accept it and move on. Remember how I gave you that little speech? Did you listen to any of it?"

"Yes, but-"

"But nothing. Sora and I are both entirely happy. Use your extra senses if you don't believe me."

Jasper tasted the emotional climate found they were telling the truth.

"I really can't believe this." he muttered as they ran back to the house.

"Believe it, Jazzy." Sora said.

The rest of the night was spent in concert mode. Jenna and Sora brought Jenna's keyboard downstairs and thrilled everyone with their musical skills.

Sora and Jenna both had beautiful voices and major skills with any instrument that you could name. The concert lasted most of the night, until everyone had to get ready for school.

Alice had stocked Jenna and Sora's closet while Sora was undergoing her change. The girls found matching cotton sundresses that extended to their knees and were the same style but different colours. Jenna's was blue and Sora's was green. The twins wore small moccasins-the only shoes they could stand to wear. It had been torture for Jenna for the last six years to wear runners, and now she was free of that. The twin's brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, fastened with a mockingbird elastic. It was perfect for them, because both of their names meant 'a small singing bird.'

Carlisle had gotten Sora registered in Forks High school. Jenna and Sora's schedule were exactly the same, and they always had a class with one of the other Cullens.

It was amazing when the twins walked into the school on that Monday morning. Jenna and Sora both sort of glowed-even without the sun. All of the males in the school were instantaneously imagining themselves in love with them, except for one. Shane. Jenna kept thinking about Artemis, and what was happening between her and him.

"Jenna, I'm really thirsty," Sora whispered, "Why didn't we hunt last night?"

"Because of the concert. But I'm thirsty, too. We'll go hunting at lunch, how about that?"

"Don't know if I can last that long."

"Me neither. But we have too," Jenna said. Then a particularly concentrated blend of human scent hit them straight on. Jenna and Sora barely had enough willpower not to kill a human.

One boy, Kyle Newton, worked up the courage to ask, "Your family is rich, right? Then why don't you wear boots? It's wet outside. And cold. The snow drifts are about two feet high. And they don't clear them very well."

"Personal preference. Our sisters and brothers don't like them either." the girls said in perfect synchronization. They walked towards their next class and met up with Jasper on the way. Kyle shied away from Jasper.

"See you later," the boy muttered, and slunk away.

_You should have seen the way that Mike Newton-Kyle's older brother-was all over Bella when she first came here._ Jasper commented.

_Seems like what Kyle's doing to us._

_ Mike was crushed when Bella started dating Edward. And at the wedding...well, you should have seen it. Wait. Here you go._

Jasper treated the girls to scenes from Bella and Edward's wedding.

_Ooo, that is the funniest look I've ever seen on somebody's face!_ Jenna and Sora burst out laughing. A few people gave the girls funny looks.

Before Jenna slipped into her seat by Jasper, she and Sora and Jasper explained the situation to the teacher of their physics class.

"Mr. Torres, I would like you to meet my twin sister, Sora Cullen."

"Twins? I can see the resemblance, but when did you get a twin?" And there was much resemblance between them. They were mirror images of each other.

"Sora and I were separated at birth by our father. I stayed with our mother, and she was with Father. My father was a creep. He impregnated and left five women, including our mother, and Carlisle's mother. Carlisle is our half-brother, along with six others."

"Wow. Jasper, take that empty desk in front of your old desk. Sora, take Jasper's old desk."

"Okay."

The class was boring. It was nothing any of them hadn't done already. They had telepathic conversations throughout the whole class.

When the class finally ended, the girls and Jasper met up with Alice and Rosalie, and then Bella, Edward, and Emmett.

They sat down at their usual table. Leah and Seth joined them only because Jenna and Sora put up a spell so that neither of them could smell each other. Jenna and Sora got up to hunt, but Bella pulled them back down.

"We have to be inconspicuous. People are bound to notice you leaving. And they'll notice your eyes change colour." Bella hissed.

"You're right, of course you're right." Sora moaned, and leaned into her twin. Jenna put her arms around her sister, and Alice took one of Jenna's hands.

Shane sat across the cafeteria from them, with Hailey Parker. Every time he could, Shane shot dagger glances at Jenna.

Jenna took no notice of him. She was laughing a lot, laughing through her thirst, and she and Sora created life at the Cullen table.

The twins breezed through third period Math.

Gym class was a disaster. Well, if they had not been vampires, it would have been great. They were doing archery, and of course, Jenna and Sora were amazing at the sport. But if they had used their skills, the humans would have know something was up. Archery came naturally to all Elves, especially their family.

The twins made up one group. They aimed for the kinds of places the others were hitting. Their arrows were everywhere. Once,

Jenna accidentally knocked her bow with five arrows. She was about to shoot them when Sora came up to her and removed three of the arrows. The other two sailed away before she could get to them but thankfully, nobody noticed.

At the end of the day, Jenna and Sora managed to get through the car ride back to their new home. They threw themselves out of the car before it stopped. Carlisle followed them, and then stopped them when they reached their hunting area. He checked for humans, and then let the oddly ravenous girls loose.

The next day before lunch, Shane and Hailey proceeded to the next stage in their relationship. The first kiss stage.

Shane deliberately made sure that Jenna was behind them when he pulled Hailey to the side of a building and kissed her.

Jenna almost revealed their secret right then and there. It took all of her adolescent family to keep her from ripping out Shane's throat. She had made her bow appear, and had an arrow aimed at Shane's heart. Edward and Sora took her home after that. When they got back, they found a surprise waiting for them.

Artemis Fowl was sitting in the Cullen's sitting room, along with Butler.

Jenna hugged Artemis tightly when she saw him.

"Where did you spring from?" she asked.

"Well, something Shane told me a few months ago, well, I decided that this wouldn't work."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I convinced my parents to let me attend High School here so that I could be with you. Surely you saw that in my mind as soon as you walked in here!"

"I did, but I didn't know what you meant."

"So now you're here. Where are you staying?"

"We bought a house..."

"A house? Wow. Sometimes it's hard to come to terms with just how rich you really are."

"Your family is rich, too."

"Sometimes it's hard to come to terms with that, also. When's your first day?"

"Tomorrow. Cedric and I-"

"Cedric? Oh," Jenna read her friend's mind and found that Cedric was his best friend, "Artemis, I would like you to meet Sora, my twin sister."

"Ah. We've met." Artemis told Jenna.

"What? Oh yes. Sorry, I have a lot on my mind right now." It was the truth. She did. Jenna was...conflicted...about her feelings for Artemis. Well, she knew she loved him, but the fact was that she was scared. She didn't want another heartbreak. She wasn't sure about anything anymore, after Shane had tossed her out like she was an old and worn-out sock.

"So, Cedric and you...?"

"Cedric and I are starting tomorrow. Seriously Jenna, I'm thinking all of this stuff. You should be able to hear it before I say it."

"I know, but I have my mind closed to keep my thoughts private."

"Oh. That's good, I guess. Who are you keeping your thoughts from? Sora?"

"No, Sora knows everything I've ever thought at all times. I'm keeping it from Edward and the rest of the family."

"What?" Edward asked.

"Don't ask, please." Edward dropped the subject.

"So how did you convince your parents?"

"I can be quite persuasive when I want to be. How else would I convince Holly to do all the things she does for me?"

"How indeed?" Jenna grinned.

"Well, we better get back. I'll see you later, Jenna. Cedric will be wondering where I am."

"Bye, Artemis."

Jenna and Sorri retired to their room. They decided to go hunting to take Jenna's mind off Shane. But it didn't work. Jenna was taking a hard look at her life. She didn't know wether or not to mourn the loss of Shane.

"Don't" Sora insisted, "It'll drive you crazy."

"Don't what?"

"Mourn the loss of Shane. To me, it sounds like he was the worst thing that ever happened to you."

"I could name worse things."

"Oh, really? Like what?"

"Mother, for example..." Jenna trailed off. She had realized what Sora was saying.

_ Ah...you see what I mean, don't you?_

"Yes. And I always thought Shane was too good for me."

"Oh, the irony. You were too good for him."

"So, Shane is a con-man?"

"And an incredibly good one at that. He fooled two mind-readers."

"Two?"

"You and Edward."

"Oh yes. How did he manage to do that?"

"No idea. Hey, Holly's coming by today, and she'll be here any minute. Race you home. Running-not flying."

"You're on!"

Neither won the race. Sorri and Ne held the exact same speed. When they leaped the river, they found Holly and Carlisle sitting in the yard, just talking.

Jenna and Sora hugged their sister.

"Carlisle," Jenna said, "You know how you told Father that Mother starved me, and possibly beat me?"

"Yes. Oh god, is it true?"

Jenna sat down beside Holly, "It is. I was always afraid to come home from school because she would come after me. Nobody noticed because I would heal right away. But Mother was strong, and it hurt like hell."

Her siblings just sat there, staring at her.

_Ne-ne, how come you didn't tell me? Why not? But no matter. I'm here now. Sese. I feel your pain. Rety. You're not alone. Oh. That's why I always felt like I was being hit. _

Jenna smiled weakly, wether at her siblings reactions or Sora's projection, "She used to hit me every day. When I was seven, I started to fight back. That's when she put magical bars on my window and turned my bed into a block of simulated animal fat. Even though she was evil, Mother still followed the laws of the Book. Well, some of them, anyway. Worst of all, she made me sleep in it. Before I left, I hadn't had a decent night's sleep in two years. Have you ever been submersed in animal fat?"

"Oh my god, Jenna. Every night? That violates more than just a few laws in the Book. Poisoning your own daughter. She makes me sick." Holly spat.

"Animal fat-if we're submersed in it-is poison to us. The thing that kept me alive was my magic." Jenna explained to Carlisle.

"So it doesn't hurt us when we're hunting, obviously."

"Yes. Anyway, every day we had to lug water from the well, and everyone just used their magic, but I was forced to do it manually. She thought of it just as punishment, but it made me stronger to resist her. She was 130 and in her prime, and when I was eight I was so mad that I put her in the hospital for a few weeks. Those were the best weeks of my childhood. But a good thing is that I'm one of those people who are having their childhood when they're older because either they can't remember much or their childhood was full of misfortune. Mine was full of misfortune. I've told you this once and I'll tell you ten thousand times. I am so lucky to have you. I am so lucky to have a family at all. I will never, ever, ever forget that."

"We know, Jenna. Cora." Sora said.

Jenna whispered the words to a song.

'Do you ever feel like breaking down? Do you ever feel out of place? Like somehow you just don't belong And no one understands you Do you ever wanna runaway? Do you lock yourself in your room? With the radio on turned up so loud That no one hears you screaming No you don't know what it's like When nothing feels all right You don't know what it's like To be like me To be hurt To feel lost To be left out in the dark To be kicked when you're down To feel like you've been pushed around To be on the edge of breaking down And no one's there to save you No you don't know what it's like Welcome to my life'

"Remember, Bird, I am you," Sora whispered to her twin, "I've felt everything you've ever felt. I do know what it's like, because of our connection."

All of a sudden, Jenna took off running. In a flash she was at the other end of the clearing with her arms around Jasper's waist.

"Jasper, I seriously can't thank you enough for what you have done for me. I-and everyone here-want you to stop punishing yourself for your weaknesses. Even the best of us have weaknesses."

"You don't" Jasper responded.

"Of course I do. As I said, everyone does."

"Oh, really? What is it then?" Jasper smiled bitterly.

"You already know it. My true name, Jenna Annabeth Trinity Ellanora Minerva Greenleaf. If it is used against me-or at least the Annabeth Trinity part-I can't attack the person who used it. That's one reason why I'm so torn up about Shane. He's smart. He'll figure it out soon enough. And then he'll come after me. I can't believe him! I don't know what to do. I don't want to try to change my true name because that means that I have to change who I am. I don't want to do that."

"You can't change who you are, Jenna. I guess I must reintroduce myself. I am Sora Aryl Tabithia Megan Evenella Greenleaf."

"Sora, not you, too! You don't know who could be listening!"

"You don't know either!"

"Settle down, girls. Everything is fine. You are among family. Family who won't betray you. Right?"

Everyone nodded.

Jenna let go of Jasper and started to walk away.

"Jenna, where are you going?" Holly asked.

"To see Shane. I have to get his memory modified before he discovers anything more about me."

"I'll come with you." Holly and Sora said in unison.

"Okay"

A voice started talking in Holly's ear.

"We found another one," Foaly said, "It seems that Harrison was cheating on April. Another set of twins. He must have a strong gene for twins because there are four sets now-"

"Four sets?"

"Sky's twin died four days after he was born."

"What are the names of these other children?"

"They're called Spencer and Elyssia. They're four months old," Holly heard Foaly's fingers drumming on the computer keys, "Oh my god. I think I just found Sky's twin."

"Who? Where?"

"Kevin Peterson. He lives four doors down from you."

"Oh, I know him. He brought a pie by when I was pregnant."

"Hospitable."

"Yeah. I don't know much about him except that he has a wife and three children. The triplets have played with them a bit. They're triplets, too. Two girls and a boy named Katie, Patricia, and Thom."

All this time, everyone else was frozen. They could hear both ends of the conversation.

"We'll be down in a few hours."

"I'll send the shuttle."


	8. Chapter 8

7

"I guess you heard that," Holly said when she turned to her family.

"Yup. When are we leaving?" Jasper asked.

Jenna turned to stare at him.

_Jasper? Are you sure about this? You've smelt Holly's blood. It will be terrible for you underground._

_ I am coming with you. You're right. I have to stop punishing myself. So instead I am going to punish the man who is trying to ruin my family. Who tried to ruin my sisters._

_Jasper, that is so sweet of you. Cora, Jazzy. _"We'll go when you've hunted. After all of us have hunted." If Jenna had not been a vampire, she would have been crying.

"Sorri?"

"Ne-Bird?"

"No one has ever done that for me. Well, not before I met Carlisle. I really, truly hated my life beforehand. It wasn't much of a life. Mother kept me on a leash so tight I was choking, all the time. But you know that. I am so sorry that you had to feel what I was going through-"

"Jenna Annabeth Trinity Ellanora Minerva Greenleaf! Stop it! You're acting like Jasper! Stop this now! I don't want you to be like this. You're not acting like the sweet, fun-loving, sister I know you are! Us, we don't experience self-pity. No matter what we've been through. You know that, Bird girl."

"I suppose you're right, Sora Aryl Tabithia Megan Evenella Greenleaf."

"Any reason why you used all six of my names, Jenna?"

"Nope. It was all for fun, ster Megan Evenella."

"Nice, ster Ellanora Minerva."

They hunted. Holly stayed behind and slept for an hour while everyone else ran off to mute their thirsts. When they returned, each one of their eyes shone with new resolve, especially Jenna and Sora's.

"So, who's coming?" Jenna asked.

Almost every hand flew up. Only Edward, Bella, and Nessie's stayed down.

"Bella and Nessie are young..." Edward explained.

Jenna nodded.

"Well, we're in." Alice and Jasper came to flank Jenna and Sora.

"So am I," Rosalie shrugged away from Emmett and she and him came beside Alice, "I won't let anyone try to cut up my family."

Jenna's mouth dropped open, "I thought you didn't like us, Rose."

"Jenna, you've taken things from me, but you can't help who you are. You can't help what you were born as. It wouldn't be fair for me to punish you for things you can't control. Believe it or not, I don't enjoy being a jerk. I'm truly sorry. I never meant to be like that to you."

"So, in one definition, we're friends now, right?"

"Of course."

"Rety, Jenna"

"Thanks, Sora. Soso."

_She is an amazing creature. She's happy, so I should be, too. But after what I did to her. She must hate me. But she doesn't. She should hate me and what I turned her into. She's part Elf, for crying out loud! She should hate having to hunt and kill animals in order for her to live! Why doesn't she hate me? She should hate every fabric of my being-_

"Jasper, seriously, stop it! I am perfectly happy! You know that. I thought I told you to stop beating yourself up about this! Did you listen to a single word I said? I mean, really listen. I know you heard what I said, but did you grasp the full meaning? How many times do I have tell you this? All this moping-yes moping-is driving me crazy. It's not necessary. You know that I am happy. You could say that I am ecstatic. I've never felt better in my life. You have to realize that. You have to start leaving the past in the past. It's over. You can't change what's been said and done. I hope you don't even try. You have to learn to live in the moment, Jazzy. Life is worth living, even life as a vampire. Yes, _life_ as a vampire. It's almost criminal, Jasper, what you're doing to yourself. I'm sure you've heard this before, but listen to me. Stop punishing yourself. Just because your mother was an idiot, doesn't mean you automatically are. Just look at Sora or me," Jenna jumped into a tree, "Do you think you could imagine how I feel?" She lapped the clearing, "A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams

Your misery and hate will kill us all

So paint it black and take it back

Let's shout it loud and clear

Keep fighting to the end we hear the call

To carry on"

Jenna and Sora completed the part of the song, "There. Listen to those lyrics. Especially the second line. 'Your misery and hate will kill us all' Jasper, watching you slowly fall apart is killing us all psychologically, not just you. It's killing Alice inside. Think of Alice, and what this is doing to her and the rest of your family-our family. Jasper, you're only falling apart because you let yourself. You have the power to gain back your will to live. Your fate is in your own hands, and no one else's. If you chose to keep on the path you have chosen, it will lead to your destruction. You know that in your heart, even though it no longer beats. You don't need Alice's future visions to know that. It's proven through your actions. The future is not inevitable. Alice has said this for years. You are not a bad person. You have a chance to be good at this life, but you lack the right focus. The future is not inevitable. You don't have to be the weakest link in this family. It _is_ your fault that you are. But you can change that. Stop thinking of yourself as a monster. Humans kill animals every day. You don't hear them complaining about taking the animal's life."

"Jenna, all I've been doing since I got here _fifty years_ ago is fight. Fighting to have a life. I know you know what's happened to me. It's similar to what happened to you. I don't trust easily. I'm sorry to say this, but, I don't trust you. Not yet at least. Neither you nor Sora."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Jasper. I wish you could find it in your heart to trust me and Sora, but I understand these things take time."

"Let's go then."

"Ster sy" Sora said, "Elack Jasper."

"You can say that again." Jenna responded.

Jenna and Sora's wing flaps were getting weak. They were having trouble keeping up with the rest of the family. Eventually, they just started to run.

"Have to do the Ritual." Jenna's breathing was ragged and uneven.

"Yes." Sora's breathing was equally as bad.

"It's going to be really bad for us underground. With less magic..."

"It's too bad that the full moon isn't for another few days."

"Yes."

"Are you two okay? Your breathing sounds off." Emmett called.

"Fine" Jenna whispered. She had energy for full sentences, but chose not to use it. She would need a lot of it underground.

"Seriously? You really sound bad." Jasper asked.

"Renesmee. I'lle con ponet egrin."

"Rya cobute dinah. Sese rety" Sora added in Gnomish.

Nessie repeated the twin's message to the rest of her family.

"Alfa coney Ritual?" Holly asked.

"Rey"

"They're low on magic." Holly explained.

"Again? What are you going to do underground?"

"We'll survive."

"But a fairy may not." Holly said.

"True. But Carlisle will be there. And Esme."

"Don't rely too much on us, girls. We could cave just as easily as you." Carlisle said sincerely.

"There will be somebody who doesn't cave. They could sound an alarm."

"This really isn't good."

"Tell me about it." Jenna said with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

When they arrived at terminal E16 in Los Angles, Holly commandeered a shuttle bus for them to get to the Lower Elements. Jenna strapped herself into the copilot's seat while Sora took the seat between them. As Holly expertly piloted them through tunnel after tunnel, the others sat in the back, cramped but not particularly uncomfortable.

"How much longer, Holly? It's pretty cramped back here." Carlisle asked.

"Another hour. You may want to remove the seats. It'll make more room."

"Thanks for the suggestion."

When they arrived an hour later, they went immediately to Holly's house to pick up the triplets. Then they went to Kevin Peterson's place, four doors down from Holly. Eric was still at work.

Holly knocked on the door.

"Hey Holly, you look as good as ever. Where's Eric? Still at work, is he? Yes. And who are all these people? Oh, god, some of them are human!" Kevin said when he answered.

_He gushes a lot._

_ I can see that._

"They're all family. Kevin, meet my half-brother, Carlisle Cullen, my half-sisters, Jenna and Sora Greenleaf, and my nieces and nephews."

"And the point of this visit is...?"

"To introduce you too your family." Holly continued to recount all of what had happened to all of them.

"My twin is still alive? Father said she died four days after we were born!"

"That's exactly what he said to Sky."

"Where is she? Can you call her?"

"Already have. She'll be here in a few minutes, along with Trouble and Grub."

"Then we're going to find Spencer and Elyssia."

Sky, Trouble, and Grub, walked up to the house. It was like when Jenna and Sora first met. Sky and Kevin just starred at each other. They were the same, yet as different as night and day at the same time. They had similar features, yet they were different genders.

"De ja vu all over again" Sora whispered to Jenna, who laughed along with her twin.

They walked to the house that had Spencer and Elyssia Reid in it.

An hour later, there had been no fatalities and they had three more members in their family. Spencer, Elyssia, and their mother, Chelsea. Harrison hadn't been there for the encounter.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Three hours later, they were back above ground.

"Well, that was great."

"I can't believe Harrison was so bad. I mean, he was amazing for so long before and after Spencer and Elyssia were born. I even met his mother. Not once did anyone mention anything like this."

"You met his mother? You met our Grandmother?"

"Yes, a few months back. Her name is San. San Cullen. Odd name, I know. She raised three daughters before him. Triplets. Miranda, Minerva, and Miratega."

"Where are they? Do you know?"

"I think she said they were dead," Chelsea said.

"That's just great." Sora mumbled.

"Why must there be so much death?" Jenna said, "And, Jasper, don't start an argument over that. I don't need it right now."

"Sometimes I don't think you ever hear what I'm saying. Why would you want to live in a world like this?

"If only you would just _listen_."

"Jenna! You listen! I know you've seen my memories, but you didn't-haven't gone through the same things as I have. True, you've gone through some pretty rough things yourself, but you don't have the same experiences as I have!"

"I understand fully, Jasper-"

"Do you, Jenna? Do you really?"

"Yes, I do. You can accuse me of being a lot of things, but compassionless is not one of them. I am sorry that you feel that way about me, but I am just trying to help. If you want me to shut up, just tell me and I will."

"Just stop with the guilting. It's not fun, and I get the picture."

"Thank you. I don't want to watch my family falling apart."

"Jenna. You were born with extreme generosity. Or maybe you learned it through what happened to you. All in all, you turned out amazing, compared to your parents. I wasn't born with that trait. I was never taught it until I came here. I'm not in the same boat as you are."

"I know that, Jazz, but your boat isn't that much different from mine."

Jasper pulled the buttons of his shirt out of the way. Jenna could see most of his scars, "Not that much different! Jenna, you don't know what you're talking about. You weren't raped every time you walked through the door of the place you called home! You've never had hundreds of newborn vampires tearing at every inch of your body, trying to kill you!"

Emmett caught his breath.

Jenna stripped down until she was standing in front of Jasper in her bra and shorts, "This is what I looked like six years ago," she cried. She snapped her fingers. A scar ran from the corner of her eye to the corner of her mouth, on both sides of her face. Both of her eyes were blackened. She had bruises everywhere. Jenna was barefoot, and her feet were cut up. Her hair was jagged, like it had been pulled repeatedly. Jenna moved her arm slowly, and everyone could tell that even the slightest movement caused her more pain than any of them had ever experienced. Her scars were almost as plentiful as the strands of hair on her head, and she had raw and bleeding gashes everywhere. She was more beat up than Jasper had ever been, "See? I know what I am talking about, Jazz. I was beaten everyday, and yes, I was raped," Jenna snapped her fingers and her clothes were back. Her old clothes. The same dress she wore for her six months on the run, "For three years, this was my only possession." The dress was tattered and torn, and held together by safety pins. It was clear she had received it before she had really grown much of a chest, because the mahogany material was bunched around her bust in a way that looked truly uncomfortable. Yet Jenna still looked beautiful in it, in a wild sort of way. With this Jenna, they could see a fierceness in her dark violet eyes. Like her only reason to live was to defy the woman who had never loved her like she should have. They could tell she was scaring herself by showing them this. Everyone knew that when Jenna was like this, she resembled her mother too much for her liking.

"But-"

"No buts, Jasper. You have a loving family who doesn't want you to be the dictator of your own demise!"

"I realize that, Jenna-"

"Jazzy, you have a unique ability. You, if you focus, can see yourself through others eyes just by reading their emotions. Listen to Jenna. Every word she is saying is the truth," Alice stepped in between Jenna and Jasper to face Jasper, "Please. If not for me or anyone else here, do it for yourself. You can be the kind of person you want to be."

"Well, that's where you're wrong, Alice," Jasper said, "I can only be a monster. This whole way of life is a lie. Vampires can't change." He stalked away from the group, only starting to run when he reached the forest.

"Just when I thought we were finally making progress," Alice said bitterly, "He has to run away. I hate that. I really do."

Nobody knew what to do. Jenna had half a mind to go after Jasper, but she was probably the one of the main people he didn't want to be near.

"Emmett, go and make sure he doesn't kill anyone," Jenna told her older 'brother' as she changed her clothes back to her original ones, "Birdie, go with him."

They heard a car engine start up.

"On second thought, Emmett, stay here. Sora, you go alone."

"Okay." Sora agreed. She left in the direction of the noise.

"Why'd ya have her go alone?" Emmett asked.

"It'll be better this way. Trust me."

Emmett looked to Alice. She nodded, "Trust her."

"Coulda told Jasper that," Emmett said under his breath.

"What do you think I've been doing?" Alice hissed back, angrier than Emmet had ever seen her.


	10. Chapter 10

10

Sora ran and caught up with Jasper's car after a few minutes. She found footing on the side of the car and knocked on the glass.

Jasper spared her a glance before returning his eyes to the road.

She opened the door.

"What are you doing here, Sora?"

"Move over. I'm driving."

Jasper obliged grudgingly, "You still haven't answered my first question. What are you doing here?"

"Are you really planning to leave us?"

"Yes. It's the best way for me."

"What about Alice?"

"Alice? What about her?"

"I know she loves you. But she also loves humans, too. You can go, but I don't think that she will follow you."

"She can make her own choices."

"You really don't want to hurt her like that. To hurt her like you were hurt. I can see it in your eyes. Her words from just after you left were-and I quote- 'Just when I thought we were finally making progress, he has to run away. I hate that. I really do.'"

Jasper stiffened, "Why did you come?"

"Would you have talked to anyone else?"

Jasper shrugged, "No, I guess not."

Sora spared him a glance. He was staring out the window. "Exactly," she said, "You have this kind of talk with everyone. Jenna thought that maybe I could shed some new light. But maybe someone brought this up already. All of our family has brought up Alice. But I'm going to bring up something new. You know that the wolves are going to hunt you down, right?"

"The wolves? Piece of cake."

"You do realize that you will be up against twenty-four fully-grown

wolves, right?"

"Who cares? I'll be out of their territory before sundown."

"When you think of your family, who do you think of?"

"That's easy. Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Emmett, Rose, Bella, you and Jenna."

"What about Nessie?"

"Oh yes, and Nessie too."

"And you love us, right?"

"Of course. More than my own life."

"Well then, think about what you're doing. And take the wheel. I'm going home."

"What, you're just letting me go?"

"Yes. Jasper, I can't stand you when you're like this. I'll still love you like you're my brother. You _are_ my brother. But if you have to leave, then I won't stop you."

"Thanks, Sora. You're a great sister."

"Think about what I said, and what you just said. You can trust me. And remember to visit." And with that, Sora was gone, like a handful of sand being thrown into the air.

"I love you, Sorri." Jasper whispered.

"And I you," He heard Sora's voice like she was still right beside him.

Sora returned to the rest of her family.

"Where is he?" Jenna asked.

"Probably half way to Seattle by now."

"You let him go?"

"Relax, Emmett. I saw his mind. His resolve is wavering. He'll be back. Within a week."

"She's right." Alice said from the log she was sitting on, "His decision is less firm. Whatever Sora said to him worked." she turned to Sora, "What did you end up saying to him?"

"Oh, I just reminded him that he had a family here, that he shouldn't hurt you in the way that others have hurt him, and that the wolves of hell were going to come after him. And that there are twenty-four of them-no, twenty-five of them now."

"Wolves of hell?"

"The werewolves."

"Okay"

Alice's eyes focused on the future. She whimpered.

Edward winced. Jenna and Sora gasped simultaneously.

Alice shrieked.

Sora reached down and grabbed Alice's hand. Jenna grabbed the other, "Sese! Rety!" They cried in unison.

"What? What's happening?" Emmett demanded.

"He's going hunting." Sora whispered.

"What? Who?"

"Jasper" Jenna answered.

"What?"

Sora tried to tear herself away from the ghastly images, pushing them to the back of her mind. But they were there. They were always there. All that blood...the poor boy. He didn't deserve this fate, even if Jasper didn't like him all that much. Poor Jasper...how he must be feeling...out there all on his own... She fixed her eyes on Emmett. They were still somewhat distant, and a bright spectrum of colour . "He's going hunting!" she cried, "The traditional way!"

Alice shrieked again, and this time Sora and Jenna joined her. They recognized the victim. It was Kyle Newton.

"Rety. Rety. Rety. Rety. Rety." Sora chanted to herself.

"Kyle" Edward whispered.

"Kyle?" Carlisle repeated.

"Jazzy!" Alice cried. She put her head in her hands.

Sora sat down next to her and Alice buried her face in Sora's chest. Esme joined them.

Jenna looked at Carlisle with an expression so close to tears he was

surprised when they didn't come. Her eyes seemed to be made of pure white light. Carlisle's vampire eyes saw them as an eight-colour rainbow, with one colour he didn't have a name for. He crushed her to his chest in his powerful arms.

Jenna had never been hugged like this before, except by her grandparents and her aunts and uncle. She felt real love emitting from her brother's body. It was like her mother's hug should have been, had Matilda ever shown affection to Jenna in her entire life.

By the end of the night, the women had made there way into a large oak tree.

Jenna was propped up on an elbow on one branch, and Sora sprawled on another. Alice sat on a limb below the twins, and Bella had joined them just after Esme left with Carlisle. She was on a branch too, trying to not be clipped by Jenna's wings.

"Jenna," Bella said, "Can you move your wings? They're going to knock me off my branch in a few seconds."

"Of course. Sorry, Bella."

"Don't worry about it, Jenna."

"You don't know how to live until you know you're going to die."

"That's one of my favorite sayings" Sora stared at Jenna.

"It's one of my favorite, too. Do you realize how it applies here? Jasper doesn't know how to live."

"So you want us to try to kill him? What are you talking about?" Alice was all of a sudden towering over Jenna.

"No, never would I ask that!" Alice backflipped back to her branch, "I just mean that we have to get him to loosen up. Show him a good time. He honestly doesn't know what that is anymore. What kind of things does he like to do?"

"He loves to read. Although Edward can say that he has read the most books, Jasper is close to that title. The only thing keeping him from passing Edward is the fact that he prefers to read books more than once-and normally more than ten times. He's read _The Lord of the Rings_ fifty times. Most of those have been since he changed you, Jenna."

"Oh, yes, I've noticed. Who's his favorite character?"

"Pippin and Merry."

"Why?"

"Because Pippin and Merry don't have to do anything, but they chooses to do so. Jasper wishes that he had that kind of freedom."

"Makes sense," Sora said, "Wish I could have met Pippin. And Merry, too. Grandfather really enjoyed their company."

"So what happened to your eyes after the vision?" Alice asked.

"Oh, you noticed that, did you?"

"Of course I did. It would have been hard not to. Your eyes were white. Pure white light. It was quite amazing."

"Yes, Jenna and I do that when we're very upset." Sora explained.

"I've never seen that before. I don't believe it."

"Don't believe what, Bella?"

"That this bit of news made you more upset than anything else you've heard since we've met you and Sorri."

"No, you're right."

"Another thing just occurred to me. When you two met, Jenna said something about the 'Warrior Twins' being together again. Does this have anything to do with that maiden warrior prophesy you were talking about a couple of months ago?"

"The prophesy was:

_Two fey shall face death together,_

_Immortal they stand,_

_The twin huntresses forever,_

_Neither shall perish by a parent's hand._

"Yes," Jenna said, "Originally I disregarded the twins thing, but now, after finding Sora, I understand. Our Mother and Father were freaks of their kind. They wanted to destroy the Wild. Some higher power made it so that they would have twin girls who were the essence of our kind. The gods made it so that the children of the fey who wanted to destroy the world would be-united-the ones that save the world. That's why they split us up. But on a brighter note, I'm thirsty. Does anyone want to join me for a hunting trip?" Jenna asked.

"I was actually planning to take Nessie hunting with Edward and Jacob in two hours. Can you wait until then? Then you could come with us."

"Thanks, Bella. I'm going to go call Leah and Seth and see what they're doing." Jenna let herself fall off the branch and took off in the direction of the main house.

Sora slipped gracefully down from her branch.

"Where are you going, Bird?" Alice called down to her.

"I'm going to follow Jenna. You understand, right? I can't stand to see her just walk away from me, even though I know she is coming back."

Alice nodded and Sora took off.

"That is crazy," Alice said when Sora was a fading black dot, "Even my parents never did anything as bad as that, or so I've heard."

"You did good, Sorri" Jenna said as Sora caught up with her.

"What?"

"On the Jasper thing. Nobody else other than you could convince him that he should stay with us, if he was going to listen to anyone at all."

"Still didn't stop him from killing Kyle."

"I wonder why he took out Kyle? I mean, there are plenty of other people."

"Of all the humans, Jasper disliked Kyle the most."

"Why?"

"Didn't you see it? When our family first came back, Kyle was hitting on Alice. Jasper made it clear to him that Alice was taken."

"Kyle? Hitting on _Alice_? Our _Alice_? How did she take it?"

"I don't really know. But Jasper almost took his head off. Emmett and Edward had to stop him from explaining in gory detail what would happen if Alice's teeth got anywhere near him."

"Are you thirsty?" Jenna asked.

"Jenna, you know you don't even have to ask that question. You know I'm just as thirsty as you."

"True"

They went on until they reached the house. Jenna went to the phone, and Sora went to the closet. After Jenna had invited Seth and Leah on the hunting trip, she joined Sora.

Their outfits were exactly the same. Bare feet, capris, and cream tank tops. The twin's thigh-length wavy hair hung free down their backs. Around their necks were two matching necklaces with a green-and-gold leaf charm on each, a present from their grandparents.

"Jenna, do you think Jasper will really listen to me?"

"Sorri, of course he will. Alice saw him coming back, didn't she?"

"Yes, but, I can't help but think that if he comes back, Seth and Leah and Jacob and the rest of the wolves will rip him to pieces. I don't want to loose one of my brothers so shortly after I met him."

"I'll tell you what, Sor. We'll talk to the wolves when they get here and explain the situation."

"Do you think it will work?"

"Yes. Renesmee loves Jasper so much, Jacob would never destroy her like that. Neither would he destroy Bella. Jasper is Bella's brother, also."

"I like this."

"What?"

"I'm enjoying this life. Especially the part about us being together."

"Yes, Sorri. I like that too. The only part I don't like is Father."

"In some ways, I wish I could have met Mother."

"_What?_ You want to meet _Mother?_ Are you out of your mind? Are you mad?"

"No, but I would have given her a piece of my mind."

"Oh...That makes sense. Sorry, Sor."

Seth and Leah arrived, flanking Jacob on the front porch. It was funny to watch Jacob and Nessie. They were a perfect pair. It was almost as if they were twins, the way they acted around each other.

Jacob, Seth, and Leah phased, and took off running beside Jenna, Sora, Nessie, Edward, and Bella.

_Edward, _Jenna projected, _We have to tell them about the Jasper thing._

_ I know. Do you want me to start?_

_ If you don't mind._

"Jacob, we have to tell you something. You must promise us you won't overreact. It is a must that you listen to us, and not judge. Can

you do that?"

_ Yes. What is it, leech?_

Jenna and Sora hissed simultaneously. They both sent a warning arrow over his head, missing it by millimeters. Nessie caught them and sent them hurtling back at the twins, warning _them._

_ Okay, sorry. What is it, Edward?_

"It's about Jasper."

_What did he do?_

"Can you phase, please? I want everyone in this conversation."

Jacob left to phase, and so did Seth and Leah.

"So...what did Jazz do?" Leah asked.

Edward stared at Leah blankly.

"Sorry, I've just heard Jenna call Jasper by that name so much that it kinda rubbed off on me."

"He left us."

"So?"

"Don't you get it?" Sora said, "He left this way of life behind. He's not going to conform to our rules."

"So he's going to kill a human?"

"He already has."

"What?"

"You must understand. He's going to come back at the end of the week, according to Alice, and we'd appreciate it if you didn't go after him."

"He's killing humans? Of course we're going after him! He can't just kill people!"

"He can and he has. You wouldn't believe how easy it is for us to loose control. It takes an immense amount of willpower to control ourselves."

"But still!"

"Jacob, you cannot kill uncle Jasper! I will not allow it! I love him! He's a good person, just a little misguided. Would you destroy me like that? What about aunty Alice? What about Mommy? Jasper is as much her brother as aunt Alice, Rose, Jenna, and Sora are her sisters!" Renesmee yelled.

"Nessie, calm down-"

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down, Jacob Black. I am not going to stand by and let you rip apart my family. I can't believe you're even considering this. It's murder! I-I-" Nessie burst into tears.

"Renesmee-"

"No, Jake," Nessie sobbed, "If you or any one of your pack kill my uncle, it will be quite similar to having somebody kill me. It would destroy Alice, and Alice is as much a part of my life as-as-as _you_ are!"

"Jake, come on, bro. Renesmee is right. We can't kill Jasper." Seth said. Jenna and Sora stared at him in shock.

"Well, she is."

"We know. We were just wondering why you thought that way." Sora said.

"Because."

"Just because?"

"Just because."

"So it's settled, then? Nobody kills Jasper?" Edward asked.

"Settled." Leah said. She clasped Jenna and Sora's hands, and then, surprisingly, Edward and Bella's.

"Thank you so much, Lee."

"You deserve not to loose another family member."

"Leah, I've never had a better friend than you," Sora said, "And I don't think Ne-ne and I ever will."

"Hey, I still haven't okayed this!" Jacob said.

"Oh, but you will." Jenna and Sora said this in unison, completely

seriously. They burst out laughing.

"Can we get going now?" Sora asked a couple of seconds later, "I'm thirsty."

"Feed the newborns! Feed the newborns!" Leah exclaimed with a laugh.

"Let's go" Edward said. He took Bella's hand and led the way. The wolves left to phase and then caught up with them after a few seconds.

Jenna and Sora started to fly. They swooped low over Nessie and Bella's head and grabbed the young girl. Renesmee screeched and laughed in pure joy.

Jenna and Sora deposited Nessie on the ground and pulled up. They looked over the land in an omniscient way. They saw Edward, Bella, Nessie, Jacob, Leah, and Seth put more distance between them. Ne and Sorri weren't unduly worried; as they could catch up easily.

Back at the house, a black car had pulled up, and Artemis was getting out of the front seat. Rosalie greeted him and Butler. Something had really changed in that woman.

Miles away, their grandparents were with their siblings, getting to know them, even though they were not blood relations.

Jenna and Sora smiled at each other. This was home. No doubt about it. And now, after the hectic events of the last months-and what had happened over the last fifteen years-both of the twins had a real

place to call home. That would never change. Every moment spent with her other half, the other twin relished. The twins would fulfill their prophesy, and live together forever. Now that they had found each other, they would never be apart again.

"There goes dinner." Sora laughed, pointing at a herd of deer.

"Race you," Jenna challenged, her dark eyes sparkling. She angled her body into a dive at the exact moment that Artemis looked up and met her eyes. Finally Jenna knew exactly how she felt. She hadn't loved Shane as much as she thought. They could have been good friends, but more than that between them wasn't meant to be. In that moment, in that split second that he met her gaze, Jenna knew. She knew she was meant to be with Artemis. Just as she was meant to be with Sora. Now, and forever.

_I love you, Arty. More than you'll ever know._

_ I totally called it! How come it took you so long to admit it? I can't wait to tell Holly!_ Sora thought at her twin sister._ She'll be so happy. You know she kissed Artemis a couple of years ago?_

_ Oh yes. When they went back in time. She was turned into an adolescent. That would have been weird, to be trapped in a body that was yours, but then again it wasn't._

Sora wasn't as sure as Jenna. She had yet to find the guy who would fill the last remaining hole in her being.

_His name is Fletcher. Your soul mate's name is Fletcher. _

_ How do you know?_

_ Anastasia and Tatyana._

_ Ah, the prophesy twins. Well, anyway, getting back to Artemis, I really must tell Ali-_

_ Sora!_

Jenna and Sora Greenleaf continued their dives, disappearing from Artemis' sight.


End file.
